Intertwined
by SoulEaterUnlimited
Summary: Soul's been noticing a few strange things about Maka Albarn, but once he figures out her secret, what's he to do then? It's still a mystery as to why he even cares, is he willing to give up his life of solitude for her? What's so special about her, right? He'll just have to find out. [Rated T-M] {AU} SoulxMaka
1. Just another Morning

**Intertwined**

**Chapter One - Just another Morning**

Maka Albarn is just a normal girl, living a normal life, who drenched herself in solitude. At least, that's what she wished she could say. That's the lie she passes on to her fellow students, teachers, and classmates. Not all of it's a lie though, she is a girl, and she does try to stay away from any social contact. She has no friends, to say the least. Her best classmates are the teachers, they seem to love her since she's always been a model student. That is, all except for her father, the vice principal, who was more than just a little nosy with her school work. In reality, she was sure he couldn't care less, but to humor him she continued diligently with her studies. Sure, sometimes she's dubbed a teachers pet and earns a bit of dirty looks from the other students, but she couldn't give a damn. School is her main priority for now, no friends, and family? Family is her downfall. She had the misfortune of her mother leaving when she was only a young girl, leaving her with her father.

Knowing her father, he was either passed out on the couch right now, due to wake up with a hangover, or he was wide awake more than a little wasted. She'd learned her lesson about coming home when he's drunk, she had the bruises to prove it. So, for now, she sat in the far corner of a dark ally somewhere here in Death City. She wasn't stupid, there was a ladder leading straight up out of harms way if she ran into trouble, and even if she had, she didn't have that much to lose anyway. She didn't feel sorry for herself though, this was normalcy, and she'd adjusted quite well over the years.

* * *

Soul Evans, or Soul Eater, to his friends, if he had any, is just a normal boy. Again, so far from the truth it shouldn't be legal. He's quite solitary, that's a truth; never interested in any friends or dates, or any "_parties_" he was asked to attend; and he was definitely asked. Asked to the extent where he'd almost felt it necessary to rip his own hair out. He kept his cool in the public, however. He was a fighter, he'd had a bit of a temper, and sometimes he'd lash out on the other students. Other than that, he was as normal as he felt he could get. He'd run away from his family, and they let him go without even batting an eye. Now he lived alone, he was sort of a drifter. He never stayed in one town or city for too long. His goal had been Death City, where he knew he'd lose all contact with past friends or family life.

In his opinion, it's better this way. He doesn't need anybody, or anything. All he needs in life, is himself. Usually he'd be on his bike, riding with the wind until it took him somewhere new, where he'd check into a motel for a few days and be on his way not even a week later. For now, he perched his bike on top of a small cliff, overlooking the desert, and Death City.

* * *

"I guess it's time to go now, it's getting late. I'm sure papa's sobered up by now.", thought Maka, collecting herself up off of the floor.

She walked down a few blocks under the laughing, blood drenched moon, until she reached her small apartment. She opened the door slowly and quietly, hesitant to wake her father up. If necessary she'd climb through the window, which she'd done before, which also proved fairly difficult since they'd lived on the third floor apartment. She peered inside.

No sign of her father, which was good. He was either passed out on the couch, on the floor, or wherever, with a beer bottle in his hand.

_**SLAM!**_

The door slammed shut behind her, and she was greeted by her wasted father who'd been standing behind the door. She only wondered how long he'd been there.

"Papa, I'm going up to my room now.", she sighed.

"Maka?", he said with quite a goofy look on his face.

"Yes Papa?", she asked quietly, slowly making her way out of the door.

"Why did Maka _leave_ Papa?", he cackled with a goofy face plastered on.

"Papa, I'm here, and I'm going to my room now, alright Papa?", she sighed once more, taking silent steps.

"**Maka!** Never _leave Papa!_", he screamed now, smashing his beer bottle on the floor.

His face turned a dark red, and eyed his daughter who was now filled with regret, fear, and partial anger.

She had the feeling, she wasn't going to get any work done today.

* * *

_"Finally, I made it. There should be a motel somewhere around here, right?"_, he thought, speeding across a few blocks on his motorcycle.

He turned the corner a few times, until he passed by a neighborhood flooded with dark ally's and graffiti.

_"What kind of hell hole?"_, he thought, speeding through the neighborhood.

The motel was only a block away, and he had enough money in his bank account to stay there a few days until he found an apartment. He hated to admit it, but he was filthy rich. Loaded, and to his surprise his parents hadn't cut off his bank account. Though, he didn't use the money completely for food and necessary resources Booze and drugs were a semi-regular part of his life, he had to admit. For now he put that aside, and looked frantically around for the motel that had been pin pointed in this direction. His face turned a bit pale as he passed by one of the apartments, hearing a blood curtailing scream erupting from one of the complexes. He shrugged it off, knowing if he took the time to look around it would only be in his mere imagination.

_"Found it!"_, he cheered, turning the block into the parking lot of the Crescent Moon Motel.

He made his preservation collecting a good night sleep in the motel. He'd already made plans to attend the nearby high school His grades luckily proved fair enough and he'd been accounted as his own legal guardian. It took a bit of looking into, earned him allot of strange looks, but eventually they let it go and accepted him. If things didn't turn out that way, he'd usually end up pulling the "_Evans_" family card. That would get him into clubs, parties, and any school he wanted. Though, there were cases when people didn't care, because he wasn't as famed as his mother, father, or brother and he'd end up somewhere else.

_"Oh well."_, he thought, resting his head on the warm bed.

* * *

Morning came at last. It was one of those nights that seemed to drag on forever. Maka woke up in a cold sweat, driven awake by yet another nightmare that haunted her, because her alcoholic father wasn't enough. She took a quick shower, locking the door to both her bedroom and the bathroom, and looked at herself in the mirror. She had another bruise on her face, a bit of blood on her lip and nose, and bags under her eyes. She looked better than she had most days, she had to give herself that. She'd almost forgotten what her face looked like under the bruises.

_"Oh well."_, she thought, applying make up to her injuries.

It should be enough to pull her through school without too many questions.

Her father was on the couch with a hangover, moaning and complaining at every little sight and sound. She ignored him, stepping over the shattered glass and heading out the doorway. This morning she was dressed in her usual, plaid skirt and yellow sweater covered with a long sleeved black button up trench coat. She liked the mobility she'd had when wearing the outfit, in case the event called where she'd have to run away from her dad. Lucky for him, he didn't have to attend school right away. The vice principals duties at her school were usually resumed by the principal, who was too nice to ever complain, and he'd let his slip ups slide whenever he felt like it. It irritated Maka to an extent where her blood practically boiled, but she got over it and headed to school.

* * *

Soul found himself greeted by sunlight, only about an hour late for school. He'd deal with it later, for now he just got up, had a quick breakfast and got dressed in the only outfit he liked. He wore a pair of black jeans, an orange shirt with the word "_Eater_" on the corner of it, and a black jacket. Something about it complimented his teachers well. He had dark red crimson eyes and snow white hair. He also had a strange set of razor sharp teeth, that he'd sometimes get looks about, but shrugged it off considering he'd seen much stranger things in this world.

The school was empty when he entered, all except for what looked like a teacher and a young girl in deep conversation. The male had dark red hair that flew down to his shoulders, and he was wearing a black suit and tie. It seemed a little too formal for a teacher, but he shrugged it off. The girl he was talking to remained silent, allowing him to speak. The first thing he noticed were the pig tails in her hair.

_"A little too old for pig tails don't you think?"_, he thought.

Her body was covered by a black trench coat and what he could make out to be a skirt. As he got a little closer, he could make out the conversation a bit more.

_"Papa loves you. You know that right?"_, he said in a loving, fatherly tone.

"_Papa, go away._", she sighed.

"_Maka, I'm not going away until you give me a hug._", he held out his arms.

"_Papa, here, just take it. Go away._", she huffed with an angry tone, placing a few dollar bills in his hand. He gladly accepted, walking away with a grin plastered onto his face.

_"Maybe he isn't a teacher."_, he thought.

"Hey! Octopus head!", the man called.

"_Eh?_", Soul looked up at the man who'd just solicited money from what seemed to be his own daughter.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?", the man towered a few inches over him.

"I'm heading to class right now, dude. Aren't you a teacher?", he held a blank expression on his face, un-phased by the yelling.

"I'm the vice principal for your information. Just get to class kid.", the man huffed, walking away.

As he walked away Soul noticed something. His hair was wet.

_"Why is his hair wet, did he shower at school or something? Didn't school start like, an hour ago?"_, he sighed, walking further toward the classroom. The girl had disappeared, which was odd. He hadn't realized he'd been looking for her until she disappeared.

He read his schedule.

_"Class Crescent Moon."_, he sighed, _"What's with the crescent moons in this city?"_.

Finally, he arrived to his classroom. His homeroom was a science classroom, and he'd made it inside with just twenty minutes to spare. The teacher gave him a dirty look, and a few of the students gawked at him. Some of the girls giggling, the boys fist pounding each other at the jokes they were making, most likely at the sight of his appearance He didn't care, he knew none of them had the guts to say anything to his face. It wasn't worth dealing with, unless necessary.

"Ah, , a little late are we?", the teacher sighed.

He looked nothing like a teacher. He wore a brown sweater and black pants, with a lab coat that was covered all together in a strange pattern. Little sutures seemed to be sewn throughout his clothes, and it looked like he'd had a few tattooed onto his body. Worst of all, he had a screw sticking out of his head. Again, Soul had seen stranger things in this world.

Soul shrugged, ignoring the teachers glare.

"Well, take a seat in the back next to Black*Star. That's the only desk available, sorry about that.", the teacher laughed a bit.

"Hey!", the kid in the back chimed in, "Are you saying it's a punishment to sit next to the almighty BLACK*STAR?", he shouted, making a few of the students laugh.

"Black*Star sit down.", the teacher commanded, and the student listened.

Soul laughed a bit in his head at the ridiculous kid he'd been forced to sit next to. He actually had blue spiky hair, which he guessed wasn't that much of a stretch, considering the boy himself had spiky white hair pulled back into a black headband.

"Sup.", Black*Star said, holding out a fist.

Soul sighed, bumping the fist, "Sup."

"Now, if you two would be quiet I'm sure the rest of the class is eager to end this lesson.", the teacher interrupted.

A few of the students laughed and giggled, having their fun. The teacher ignored them and continued to drone on about whatever he was teaching. Soul had no interest in whatever it was, or school for that matter. He figured a high school diploma should be enough to fund his habits, at least for the most part. The rest he'd figure out later.

As he surveyed the classroom, something caught his eye. The girl in front of him. She was wearing pig tails, and her body was hidden behind a large black trench coat. This was definitely the girl.

_"Black*Star."_, he whispered, nudging the boy next to him.

_"Yeah?"_, he whispered back.

_"Who's she."_, he asked, pointing to the girl in front of him.

_"Maka. Why?"_

_"She was talking to the vice principal earlier, and she gave him money. I'm just wondering, what was that about?"_, his voice grew a bit quieter, in fear she'd hear him.

_"That's her dad. I can't say any more than that."_, Black*Star hesitated, looking away.

_"Weird. Is everyone afraid of this guy?"_, thought Soul.

Class continued, along with the boring rambling of the teacher, and Soul patted himself on the back for actually attending that day. He felt he'd reward himself with a bit of alcohol and maybe a few puffs off a joint later.

Something else caught his attention, interrupting his sweet thoughts of celebrating. He leaned forward a bit, and took a good look at the girl. There was a purple mark stretching across the bottom length of her neck.

_"How the hell do you get a bruise that big on your back like that?"_, he thought.

He should know this, after all he was known for getting into quite a bit of fights. He'd gotten bruises nearly everywhere on his body sometime in the past, and he'd left more than just that on the kids dumb enough to challenge him. He shrugged it off, she must have fallen off of something, or just tripped and landed in an awkward position. Something alone those lines.

He sighed, when he was finally dismissed from class. Something surprised him, he'd never even seen it coming. The girl in front of him darted out of the classroom like a bat out of hell. He didn't get another look at her bruise.

_"Oh well.",_ he thought.

Just another Monday morning.

* * *

Maka's morning went by with semi-usual perspective. The only thing out of the ordinary was the new boy who'd been admitted to her classroom. She was in an advanced classroom, however, and it was a mystery how a boy like that was even accepted to the school. She shrugged it off, for now she was focused on a few other things, like taking notes. Though, a few times she could feel a slight pain on her back that she couldn't quite reach. She hadn't been able to look at it in the mirror this morning, but she could tell it was new. She only hoped it hadn't left a bruise, and just like that, she darted out of class before anyone else could look at it.

_"Oh well."_, she thought.

Just another Monday morning.


	2. Nothing Special

_**Intertwined**_

_**Chapter 2 - Nothing Special**_

* * *

Soul tread silently out of the classroom. He looked at his schedule. It was break time. He had about twenty minutes to walk around before he'd have to endure another long, boring session in the classroom. Oh well, better than late than never.

As he walked out he was greeted by Black*Star.

"Hey dude!", he called.

"Black*Star? What is it?", sighed Soul.

"You never told me your name.", Black*Star tapped his foot on the ground impatiently, "Wait! Let me guess! It's..", he tapped his head in deep thought.

"Don't hurt yourself, my name is Soul."

"I knew that!", he laughed, clearly having no idea.

"Yeah, alright. Anyway,", he sighed once more, "Why can't you tell me about this Maka chick again?"

"Gotta go dude! Sorry!", and just like that, Black*Star sped out of sight, avoiding the question once more.

_"Damnit."_, Soul thought, shrugging it off.

_"Wait, why the hell do I care. A guy like me is too cool to be wasting his time on a girl who still wears pigtails in her hair."_, he insisted.

He walked in silence. He'd just have to continue shrugging it off, there was very little chance he cared, and even if he did what was he worried about. A girl like that probably just tripped and fell down on her ass, right?

Maka took a quiet seat, alone on the bench, rubbing her shoulder. It began to ache more and more as time passed, but she still couldn't see what was causing such a strain. It hurt, she knew that. She couldn't see a bruise, and she was having a bit of trouble looking in the mirror. Luckily, her trench coat was large. It should hide any appending bruises for her sake.

_"You're going to be fine. Just relax, it's almost over."_, she sighed, reassuring herself.

* * *

Soul walked out into the field, enjoying the sun for a bit, until something caught his eye again. The same girl with pigtails in her hair, sitting alone on a far bench at the very back. He could just make out the trench coat, and the pig tails stuck out like a sore thumb. Then again, he was one to talk, he had white hair. He shrugged it off, knowing if he'd get any further into the thought he'd find himself in an argument he was bound to lose. Above all, he'd only be arguing with himself.

People walked past him, talking about every boring thing in the book. Relationships, friend issues, drama, here and there. He couldn't help but wonder what the girl was thinking. It was unusual to see any other loners like himself, especially a girl. Someone just sitting there alone like that. On top of that, he'd been looking for a spot to sit down for the past five minutes and she snatched the only good spot left, and he sure as hell wasn't sitting on the ground.

Just as he was about to walk over, demanding a seat, his stomach swelled up in pain. No, not pain, something else. His feet were frozen, he immediately wanted to turn back. There was no point in trying, if so many people were as afraid of her as it seemed he definitely didn't want to start a fight with the girl. Even if he knew he'd most definitely beat her in a street match, she was a girl, and cool guys don't go around hitting girls. Especially over something stupid, like a seat. He shrugged it off and walked away, kicking himself once he was out of sight. There was no reason he should have turned back either, he was Soul Eater, he wasn't afraid of anything or anyone.

The bell rang, dismissing everybody back to class. He reluctantly followed diligently, taking a look at his class schedule. Only five more classes.

* * *

Maka took a look up, she noticed the new boy pacing back and fourth on the field. She'd caught him staring at her a few times, but that was nothing new. People tend to stare at her, she was used to it. She found him proceeding closer for a minute, so close she thought he was going to walk over there.

_"Why would he do that? Can't he just leave?"_, she thought, quaking in her seat, _"Calm down, just grab your books and leave."_, she took a deep breath, clutching her bag.

She was about to leave when she noticed the boy walking away in the other direction. She breathed a sigh of relief, thanking god that she didn't have to move. Her back was aching, and the pain had spread to her neck. Her face was a bit soar but she'd made it a point to ignore it. If necessary, the nurses office was just down the hall. Nurse Nygus was kind enough, she never alerted her father when she visited. Nygus was a trustworthy person, now if only the same went for her father.

She sat in the bench for a while until the bell ring, and she hobbled off to class. Despite the pain, the morning was going pretty well. Well enough, in her opinion anyway. Now she just had to endure the next five classes.

* * *

To his dismay, he'd found out that he had three more classes with her. The last two being gym and music. He was a bit thankful he had her for math, if necessary he'd be able to copy off of her. Math definitely wasn't one of his strong points. Once math and science had been dismissed, they were released to lunch and headed off in separate directions once more. A blessing for him, really. He wasn't interested in any girls, or friends that happened to pass by, and he definitely wasn't interested in the strange girl who everybody seemed to be afraid of. He shrugged it off, kicking himself for thinking about it once more.

He turned the hall, frantically trying to get away from the mess of people scattering in and out.

* * *

In his attempt to avoid confusion, he felt himself colliding with the student in front of him. Books and papers flying everywhere, and foul language coming from the students mouth. He recognized her voice. Of course, it was Maka.

"Watch where you're going!", she growled, collecting her books.

"Watch where _I'm_ going? Why don't _you!_", he growled back.

She huffed, hiding her face and picking the books back up in her arms, and placing papers in her bag. She had wide, green eyes. They weren't intimidating at all, actually they were quite inviting. Which still left the question, why the hell was everyone so afraid of her? She was nothing special, nothing extraordinary. Before he could give her a rough apology, she ran past him, blowing wind in his face. She smelled good, he had to admit that.

Maka ran into the girls bathroom, locking the door behind her for a brief moment. She had to see what was bothering her, it began to ache more and more. Running into the boy back there only faulted her attempt to try and forget. To no avail, the boy knocked her down and the bruises on her face and arms had been rediscovered. The make up hid it well.

She had no interest in the boy, he was nothing special. He's just like all the rest, bound to nothing but sex, money, and liquor. All in all it was easy for her to ignore him, he'd only crept into her mind once that day, luckily. She lifted her bag onto the counter and pulled out a few things. She looked carefully in her bag, searching for..

_"NO!"_, she thought, panicking.

"No, this can't be happening it has to be here.", she quaked, searching frantically in her bag.

* * *

"Hey Soul.", Black*Star called, walking down the hallway.

"Huh?", he sighed.

"What's that in your hands?", he pointed to Souls chest, where he looked down to find he'd been holding a notebook.

_"What the hell. This isn't mine."_, he thought, taking a look at the journal.

"Nothing Black*Star.", Soul turned the corner and headed into the boys bathroom, skimming over the front and back.

The front had no title, and no return address, though he knew exactly who it belonged to.

_"That Maka girl."_, he thought, reluctantly turning to the first page.

The first entry was the worst, by far. He wasn't one for reading but if it meant any information as to when, or how to return it, he was all ears. Besides, it was only one page, what could go wrong?

_"Dear journal,"_, it began, _"the counselor said it would be a good idea to start writing one of these, instead of taking the problems out on my body. I don't know if I can do that, though."_, he paused to take a closer look. The hand writing looked like chicken scratch, nothing like Maka's. He'd been sitting next to her for the past three classes, with only one left. She had neat hand writing, and she was very literate, however in this journal it was the opposite.

He continued reading.

_"If I keep writing in this journal they say it'll help my problems but it won't because I like how I handle the problems. I bleed out my problems, and strong people know how to deal with pain. That's what Papa says, so I will. I don't want Papa being mean anymore, he says he wants a daughter he won't have to be mean to me."_, the entry ended.

His palms were shaking. It was hard to believe Maka had written anything in it, she looked so calm and collected. This had to be somebody else's, maybe a little sister, or a really close friend. He looked at the latest entry. It was written this morning.

_"Dear Journal, I guess I'm running out of pages, finally. I didn't think I'd be able to make you last this long, but here you are. I'll be quick I guess. Then I'll say goodbye, I finally decided what I was going to do, but first I guess I'll recap this morning, and see if anything changes. I don't know, I'm just doing whatever the book tells me to. I guess this morning hasn't been very productive, and it's been better than most. Last night he did it again, but I hid it well. My trench coat helps me allot, I'm thankful for that. However, there's a pain on my back, I don't remember having it before last night. I can't reach it, I can't see it. I don't know what happened, it's a bit of a blur, but oh well. I won't need my body for much longer after this. Once it's done I don't have to go home anymore. Papa won't have to"_, the entry ended there.

His fingers quaked with fear. He had no idea what he'd been in possession of, and she must have been tearing her hair out looking for it. He almost felt guilty, almost ashamed. No, damnit. He was Soul Eater, there was no reason to feel sorry for anybody. Humans are judgmental hurtful people anyway. Who cares what happens to them, right? Still, he couldn't shake the feeling. Whatever it was, was out of his control anyway. He's just one boy, right? Right.

* * *

Tears swelled in Maka's eyes. The one worldly possession she actually cared about, and it's gone. Disappeared right before her eyes. She should have been careful, she knew it was a bad idea to carry it around at school but she didn't listen. Damn her, right? Right. Everything hurt at this point, emotionally and physically. She learned a long time ago, pain was something you'd have to endure. It was something nobody could control, it was out of her reach. The new kid probably had it, and by now he'd probably read every entry down to the very last page, and he was probably showing his friends. Oh well, she'd made the decision this morning and she'd honor that commitment tonight. It was over for her, this world had nothing left for her. Who would miss her anyway? She was just one girl, right? Right.

The bell rang. She unlocked the bathroom door and dried her eyes, it's not like anybody would ask about it. She'd come to school in worse conditions, people and teachers, had learned to shrug it off. They know she lives in a bad neighborhood, accidents happen all the time. Especially to a fragile young girl like Maka, so they believed. She's be safe for the mean time, for now she had to focus on getting home. She had to beat Papa home. If she made it there first then she'd be able to lock the door to her room and think clearly before making any bad decisions. However, if Papa made it home first, there's a chance he'd be drunk already, or his temper would've already kicked in. Walking home alone in a bad neighborhood is tough though, and there was a good chance she'd end up having to take the long way, a slightly safer route, and end up coming home late.

She was doomed. She wasn't interested in her final class. For now she sat on the steps in front of the school, holding her head in her lap.

* * *

The bell rang. Soul had no idea what to do. He had to return the journal to her, he knew too much already and he was sure she didn't like the fact he had it one little bit. She was probably bawling her eyes out looking for it, or worse. Ready to claw his eyes out in an attempt to get it back. If he followed her around school for a while, he might be able to talk to her and give it back. However, that would mean getting involved. He didn't want to talk to anybody, he didn't want to make any friends, or do any kind deeds. He didn't even want to attend school, but it was mandatory if he wanted to end up somewhere other than the streets. Not having a home, and living on the road was cool for a while, but sometimes he longed to know what it's like to have a real place to call home. No, he shrugged the thought out of his head. He needed to think, this had been too much for him already.

He was doomed, either way. Of course no part of him was interested in his final class, and he accepted defeat, walking outside to the front of the school.

To his luck, the first thing he noticed was a girl sitting on top of the steps, with her head down buried in her lap. He felt awful, being the reason for her pain. It wasn't her fault, but what was he to do.

_"Stop feeling sorry for her. You don't even know her, it could be a bunch of teenage bull crap for all you know. Just give her the damn journal and leave."_, a voice in his head commanded.

He stood a couple steps behind Maka. That's why he was so surprised when,

"I see you. You don't have to hide.", Maka sighed, biting back a few tears.

_"Damn. What am I going to say."_, he thought, _"Maka I brought this back to you. Here you go Maka. Take it. Here. Something, anything."_, he panicked.

His small argument with himself was lost as he took a few steps closer. She seemed to tense up a bit, but he ignored it and placed the journal down behind her. She turned around and took a good look at the journal, then back up at him. The obvious tears in her eyes immediately ceased, and she clenched the book tight in her fist. She wanted to scream, to yell, to kick, to anything. She demanded to know what he was doing with the book, and how much he'd read. However, the minute she looked back, he was gone.

* * *

She wasn't going to chase after him, nor was she going to pretend he hadn't done this kind deed. She also, wasn't going to forget that he'd probably read a few of her private entry's, he was a man after all. He was nothing special.

* * *

He stood around the corner, close to the entrance where he was enabled a private view on Maka. She wasn't moving, she was flipping through her pages. He thought she might get up and follow him. Chasing him down until he confessed he'd read a few pages. No, she didn't move. She sat perfectly still and pulled out a pen, flipping to an entry. She scribbled out a few things, and wrote a bit more. She was practically venting her life story out on the page, so it seemed. He hadn't even realized it'd taken thirty minutes to pull himself away, barely realizing he'd spent the rest of the day staring at her from a distance. He ignored the stalker vibe he'd given off in his head. He had righted his wrong by returning the journal, he wasn't going to blurt out her entry's to any of his "_friends_". Hell, he didn't even have any.

He wasn't going to chase after her, and talk to her either. He wasn't going to try to help her, or try to play the hero. Why should he? It's not like she's any exception from the rest of the suffering humans on this planet. After all, she's nothing special.


	3. Maka Albarn, The Secret's Out

**Point of View changing a bit.**

* * *

**Intertwined**

**Chapter 3 - Maka Albarn, The Secret's Out**

* * *

He sighed, there was no point in interfering. He hopped on his motorcycle and sped away from the school, down the rigid road straight back to the motel. He hadn't the time to look for an apartment yet, but he might later today. At least, he'd try. Though he wasn't sure how much longer he'd stay in Death City, he had that un-comforting feeling. The paranoid part of him, fearing his parents would find him. He shrugged it off. Now was not the time to be thinking that way.

_"Oh well."_, he thought.

The bike sped down the road, making one turn after the other until he'd finally recognized the familiar graffiti and apartment buildings aligning the walls perfectly. The dark ally's, the gang activity, the run down motel. Paradise, right? No, absolutely not. He sighed, ignoring the ugly sight. He preferred this over the complex arrangement he'd known for so long in his mansion. No matter how much stuff they had, he'd never felt complete. The open road and unlimited freedom, that's all he ever asked for in life. He couldn't help but indulge for a minute..

His thoughts were interrupted by the same, pig tailed girl who seemed to creep into his mind when he least expected it. She had an annoying habit of showing up around him. Now, he saw her walking down the street, clutching the bag to her sides. She almost looked afraid, but she tread bravely into an ally.

_"That's odd."_, he thought, _"Why an ally. It doesn't lead anywhere, does it?"_, he slowed a bit, taking a secretive look into the ally.

He was right, it was just a dead end. That's why his mind went blank when he noticed her sit down on the pavement. She appeared to be pulling a few books out of her bag.

_"What's she doing?",_ he thought, _"Studying? What the hell? In an ally?"_, his mind raced with even more questions than before.

If she was brave enough to study, dressed like a school girl, in a dark ally in a bad neighborhood like this, he could begin to understand why she was so feared. She was just down right strange.

He couldn't help it. His curiosity was reaching limits he hadn't known possible. There was no helping it, he parked his bike silently down the street, and walked back down to the ally. He peered down the ally, trying to make absolutely sure his shadow wouldn't be seen, and observed as she read one of her books. The book she was reading must have been interesting, she barely took her eyes off of it. She didn't even look phased by the fact she was sitting in a dark ally. At least, not until she heard a small crash. Immediately she made her way up the ladder that had been sitting behind her, and took a quick look around.

Luckily Soul had ducked his head behind the dumpster, praying she wouldn't be able to see him.

The universe was against him, "What are you doing here?", she asked, never releasing her grip on the ladder.

"What am I doing here?", he hesitated, "You're the one reading in a dark ally! Who does that?"

"None of your business. That's who.", she sighed.

"Well excuse me.", he sighed as well, calming himself.

It was silent for a moment.

"Look. Do you need a ride home or something?", he took a deep breath.

"_No._ Go away.", she commanded.

"What? I'm just trying to be nice!", he protested.

"Go _away!_", her scream echoed down the ally.

Silence again.

"_Alright_. I give.", he threw his hands up, "I won't bother you anymore. _Alright?_", he backed away.

She didn't speak, as he backed out of the ally she slowly made her way down the ladder. She returned to her book, as if nothing had happened at all. She looked up a bit, just to make sure he'd truly disappeared this time. No sign of him, only the sound of a motor roaring and burning a bit of rubber. Finally, she could sit alone at last. She'd seen Papa pulling out of the schools driveway, minutes before the bell rang. There was no doubt he'd be at home, and there was no doubt she'd have to wait until at least nine o'clock tonight until she'd be able to return home. Her plans of ridding herself of this life, would be a bit stalled.

Soul drove straight to his apartment, wasting absolutely no time. He didn't have anything to do. All he wanted to do was drink, maybe smoke a bit, and get a good night sleep. He didn't make the effort of drinking too much, if he woke up with a hangover he'd have to go to school that way. Since he was only partially a parental "guardian", which still caused quite a bit of confusion with teacher and staff members, he didn't want to go through the paper work, or the trouble of calling in sick. There was no point in wasting his time.

The next morning, school followed. Luckily he'd made the right call, drinking just enough to feel a slight buzz and going through the morning with ease, not having to deal with the pressures of a hang over, or calling in sick.

School went by as expected, with the exception of not speaking to Maka all day. He could have sworn by now he'd have at least spoken to her once, or at least said hello, but no. Not a word to Maka. His efforts of being a nice guy wasted away. Oh well, it just goes to show that humans are incapable of feelings. Even one so innocent, such as Maka. He couldn't put his finger on it but something about Maka drew a sense of innocence She'd never admit, though, she definitely had a strong head in his opinion. She was rather difficult.

_"Why am I even thinking about Maka. Damnit. This isn't cool."_, he sighed, accelerating on his motorcycle, speeding into the schools parking lot like a maniac.

He earned a bit of a dirty look from the driver parked next to him, but he shrugged it off and headed to his homeroom. During class he found himself staring into the back of Maka's head. She was rubbing her shoulder today, a little too much in his opinion. The wound on her lower neck disappeared, which was odd considering he could have sworn it looked new. There was no way a wound like that could have healed so quickly, was there? He shrugged it off. It was best not to get involved. At least, that's what he thought, until he began to notice a small amount of whimpers coming from her the next day. It seemed the more she was in school, the more pain she'd been in. Something was off, he couldn't figure it out, but it was off.

Wednesday, she made it to school with a bit of a black eye, but other than that she remained her silent, distant self. He still hadn't spoken a word to her. A few times during class he'd caught her writing a bit in journal. It surprised him a bit to see how much she'd been lacking in attention, she seemed like the kind of girl who'd diligently work until told otherwise. As for shaking her out of his mind, he'd been mostly successful. However, the more withdrawn she became the more curious he was. He was longing to get a better look, at least a better perspective on her personality. He knew one thing for sure, nobody was speaking to her. He passed down the hallway a few times only to hear the latest gossip, in which only proved worse for his curiosity.

_"Who's that?",_ a girl asked.

_"Maka Albarn."_, a girl responded.

_"What's with her face?"_, she asked quietly.

_"She got into another fight. That's why she has no friends, he temper is ridiculous!"_, the girl laughed.

Soul clenched his fist a bit, that was partially the reason he himself had no friends. That, and he didn't exactly like people. Not just a certain type of person, looks, body, size, color, none of that mattered. Humans were all the same, they had no souls. He was ironically named, for sometimes even he thought he lacked in a soul. His heart was definitely damaged, but that wasn't the problem. He had no use for a heart, no friends, no love interests, no passions. He threw all of that away. Why did he do that? Why couldn't he just cooperate like his brother? Why was it so hard to accept the inevitable?

_"Shut up Soul."_, he thought, kicking himself once more, _"Stop thinking. Just stop it. Focus for one damn minute."_, he took a deep breath.

Before he knew it, Wednesday had passed by with ease. Thursday followed the same pattern, except for the fact the familiar bruise on Maka's neck had reappeared, which was odd. That was un-explainable unless she'd gotten into a fight and was injured in the exact same way, on the exact same place, and even if that was the case, it was still quite odd.

Friday, he couldn't take the anticipation anymore. Kicking himself every time he thought about her, curious about every little thing going on in her life, it had to stop. He had to do something, anything, he had to talk to her. He took a deep breath, at the end of the day he'd do it. There was no backing down. He stood right in front of the high school, waiting for Maka. He'd even skipped class. It was almost unbearable the curiosity was eating him alive.

Finally, the bell rang and Maka, as anticipated, was the first one out. She ran straight out, un-phased by anything and anyone in her path. As if the world was invisible to her. He had no idea what she was in such a hurry for, but he was bound to find out. He took another deep breath.

He held a brave hand out, "Maka! Stop!"

She stopped dead in front of him, clutching her back and backing up a bit.

"Maka, can I talk to you for a minute?", he asked, in his nicest voice possible.

She shook her head no, backing up a bit more.

"Eh? Why not? Is it something I said? Look about that journal thing..", he trailed off.

She ran away, straight past him. He followed, running after her, completely forgetting he owned a motorcycle.

"Maka!", he called, chasing after her.

"Go _away!_", she commanded, running faster.

Her long legs worked against him, he was unable to keep up with such a fast pace. He almost accepted defeat, until he realized he had the element of stealth on his side. It was wonderful to be so sneaky, sometimes.

He followed her silently and quietly, sure that nobody could hear him. She maintained a fast pace, which left him a bit breathless sometimes, but he endured the pain and kept up with her. He finally noticed a familiar apartment complex, his motel was only about two and half blocks away. She was quite sneaky. Much too sneaky to his surprise. What reason could she have for sneaking up to her own home? Was it even her home?

She walked up to the third apartment complex. He couldn't help but follow, hiding himself underneath a flower planter, placed gingerly near one of the windows. However, to his dismay, the flowers were wilted and the soil was nothing but dirt, ashes, and used cigarettes How disappointing, he could use a flower at a time like this. He waited in silence.

"Maka! You're home! Papa missed you so!", a voice erupted from the window.

_"Papa I'm going upstairs, lay down for a while."_, she spoke in a low voice, which made it a bit harder to hear.

"Maka, are you leaving your Papa?", he asked, taking a swig of whatever was in his hand.

_"No Papa, I'm not. I'm just going upstairs Papa."_, her voice almost sounded pleading in a way, as if her life depended on whatever was upstairs.

"Maka! Don't leave your Papa!", he cried out, followed by the sound of glass shattering against the hard wood floor.

For a moment, Soul was a bit scared.

_"Papa, I'm not leaving. Just lay down."_, she commanded once more.

"Maka! Don't leave your Papa!", he screamed, this time his voice was filled with not that of a caring father, but anger.

There was no doubt about it, this man was horribly drunk. On top of that, his voice sounded much like that of the vice principal. It couldn't be, could it? This man is his vice principal? What kind of..

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a loud bang. It sounded like that of a pot hitting the ground. The sound was followed by a loud, surprised yelp. He couldn't recognize the voice, but it sounded allot like Maka. It took every inch of his strength not to go charging inside.

"Maka, you won't leave your Papa _anymore_.", he said in a voice that unnerved Soul so much, he was reaching breaking point.

_"Papa. Please, stop it. It hurts.",_ she let out a low muffled noise.

"Maka you feel so much like your mother! You make your Papa proud!"

Another scream.

That was it.

Soul stood up and kicked the door down, barely turning the knob. He was greeted by the surprised face of his vice principal and Maka missing her trench coat, on the floor being smothered by her "_Papa_".

He lost all control, kicking the man in the face and throwing him aside. He grabbed Maka's wrist, picking her up and forcing her into a bridal style hold. She looked absolutely tired, probably from the loud bang he'd heard only a second ago. It was just like a dream, for once he'd been the hero and helped get Maka out of that place. He had no idea where he was going, but whatever it took to get her out of that terrible place, he was willing to do. He finally got the perfect view of Maka's arms. They were withered in bruises, all along down to the wrists, which were instead covered in scars. Maka looked up at him with lazy eyes, until she fell asleep while he'd been holding her.

There was no way he'd be able to put her on his motorcycle, so instead he took his chances with running straight to the motel. He had to think of something. He hated to admit it, but there was no way he could handle this alone. How was he supposed to tell the school. She definitely wasn't going to school tomorrow, he was unsure if he'd even let her leave his motel. Even if it meant he had to lock her in there himself, it was better than sitting and waiting any longer. There were some things a man had to do, and this was something that was completely, inevitable.

At last he reached the motel. He kicked the door open with ease and lay her down on his bed. He covered her with a few blankets, supporting her with a pillow. He even went out of his way to put a bit of disinfectant on her wounds. She cringed a bit in her sleep, but he ignored it. The motel supplied a first aid kit, which he couldn't have been more grateful of. He wrapped a few gauze over her arms, she must have been very tired. She hadn't made an effort to fight back, or tell him off. Though a part of him believed she was asleep, she still squirmed a bit and sometimes aided him when he'd been trying to help her, like holding her arm up a bit, allowing him to wrap the gauze securely around her arm.

Once she'd been completely bandaged and covered up with a blanket, he took it as a green light, and locked the door to the motel, leaving to collect his motorcycle. He ran with amazing speed, dodging everything and everyone in his path, receiving more than a few dirty looks, ignoring them as if it was his job, and finally arrived. He slipped on his bike with ease, speeding straight back to the motel with one simple acceleration.

He took a minute to assess the situation.

_"Alright, just be cool, so you just rescued the mysterious girl from school who's been bothering you for about a week now from her alcoholic father and now you need to get back and take care of her, then explain to her why you were stalking her and come up with a plan on how to get her away from her father and out of that house permanently. No sweat right?"_, he thought, in pure desperation.

This was going to be a very long weekend.


	4. Maka's Hero?

_**Intertwined**_

_**Chapter 4 - Maka's Hero?**_

* * *

Maka woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. She looked down. Oh god, she was in a bed.

_"Please god kill me now."_, she sighed in loud, choppy breaths, looking down at her arms and legs. Her trench coat was missing, but other than that she was fully clothed. She was even covered in a few bandages.

Slowly, her memory drifted back to her. The last face she remembered seeing. She never thought she'd ever be so happy in her life time. The last face she remembered seeing was the albino new kid, rushing into her house like some kind of super hero. No, he was a man. She had to remember. There must have been a reason she was on his bed instead of the floor, instead of her home, instead of the hospital. Something, he had to have some kind of motive. She jolted up in bed, breathing a bit louder than necessary.

"_Maka?_", asked a sleepy voice.

She looked around. It was dark, she couldn't see anything.

"_Go away._ Who_ are_ you.", she panicked, pulling the blanket over her chest a bit, as if she'd been completely naked.

"Maka _relax._", he chided lightly.

"Who is it? Who are you? _Show yourself!_", she commanded.

The lights flicked on. The albino new kid was standing next to the light switch, rubbing his eyes a bit. He had light bags forming under his eyes, he must not have been sleeping.

"Where am I and what are _you_ doing here?", she snapped.

"_Relax Maka_. You're fine, I brought you back here and patched you up. I would have taken you to the hospital, but you fell asleep on the way here. At least, I think you did. You weren't moving, and I decided to let you rest. _Alright?_ So calm down.", he snapped back.

She looked around the bed. There was no sign of a struggle, which definitely meant she was asleep. Her arms were perfectly bandaged, a little unbelievable to her. The pigtails had been removed from her hair, however, which she couldn't place.

"Where are my pigtails?", she asked, rubbing her head reluctantly.

"They looked like they were hurting you so I took them out. The ties are on the dresser next to you.", he stated, rubbing his chin a bit.

"Alright, why were you there and how much did you see?", she asked sternly.

He gulped, taking a deep breath.

"You wouldn't talk to me. I had to figure _something_ out..", he hesitated.

"_You.._", she blinked, "You _followed_ me all the way to my _apartment?_", she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, flashing a weird look.

"Yeah.", he rubbed the back of his head in defeat, "Not my best call but when I heard what was going on, I had to do something. You can't expect me to just let that happen can you? Do you even remember what was going on?", he held his hands out in front of him, emphasizing his disbelief.

"What is your name?", she asked in a bit slighter stern tone.

"Soul Eater.", he sighed.

"_Liar._", she snapped.

"What? You don't believe me when I tell you my own name? _What?!_", he rubbed his head in sheer confusion.

"I don't believe you.", she pointed an accusing finger directly at him, "Stein called you _ ._ What else are you hiding if you're so secretive you won't even tell me your real name?"

"Relax. I don't like the name Evans, I have my friends call me Eater.", he sighed.

"What makes you think I'm your friend?", she snapped.

He shook his head in disbelief, "Well hey, maybe it's because I busted my ass saving yours.", he replied in a well sarcastic tone.

She lowered her finger a bit, hesitating, "Alright. You may have a point. Still, I don't owe you anything. I'm not going to preform any _services_ for you just because you helped me and if you think I'm that kind of girl you should just send me back right now!", she announced.

"Services? What? Who said anything about that! Don't put words in my mouth!", he snapped.

"Then don't go near mine!", she snapped back.

He rubbed his head a bit, curious as to how he ended up in a screaming match with her in the first place.

"Well, let's just calm down for a minute. It's been a long day and we're both tired.", he sighed.

Maka nodded, slightly ashamed at the tone she'd been using. She hadn't felt very tired until she realized how comfortable the mattress was.

"Where's Papa.", she asked silently.

"Probably still passed out. What are the chances he'll remember what happened?"

"Papa's a violent drunk, not a dumb one.", she bit her lip and looked down.

"Whatever. You're not going back there, there's no way.", he laughed a bit.

"What? Why?", she looked up.

"Why? Seriously?", he rubbed his head in mass confusion, "Why the hell would you want to go back!"

"Maybe because I don't have anywhere else to go!", she snapped.

"Oh come on!", he snapped back, "Living on the streets is better than living with that drunken pervert!".

He looked down, afraid he may have gone too far. Sure, the guy was a creep, but he was her father. He had no idea what he meant to her, though he may have a slight idea given what had happened.

She let out a deep breath, "I guess you're _right_."

"_Thank you._", he sighed, "Now will you go back to sleep?"

"Aren't you gonna sleep?", she glared at him a bit.

"I'm giving you my bed for the night. It's cool though, I can use the floor."

She hesitated a bit, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, flicking the lights off.

She sighed and lied back down.

"_Good night, Soul._", she whispered into her pillow.

Soul was already asleep. The minute he hit the floor he was out like a light.

The morning sun broke through the window, waking Soul up at last. He stared up at the bed, panicking as the sheets were spread out, revealing a missing Maka.

"Maka?!", he panicked.

"_Maka!_", he screamed, frantically running around the motel room.

"Huh?!", a voice called, "What is it?!", Maka peered out of the bathroom door, covering herself in a towel.

"Oh. Right,_ sorry_ continue.", he sighed in relief, taking a seat as she continued her shower.

He slapped himself a bit over how he'd over-reacted when he'd thought Maka wasn't there. Sure, he'd been through worse this week, but that was just plain uncool. Even worse, how could he forget he had a bathroom? That was uncool on so many levels. He face-palmed himself.

She was done with her shower, he heard the water stop for a moment. She stepped out, the walls were so thin he could hear every sound she made.

"_Soul?_", she called.

He coughed a bit, "Yeah?"

"Where are my clothes?"

"Out here.", he looked around, spotting them on the bed.

"Soul, _get out._", she commanded.

He hesitated, but followed her command and stepped out of the motel for a moment.

"I'll knock for you when I'm ready.", she announced.

He nodded, knowing she couldn't see it, and closed the door.

A few minutes later, he'd been allowed back in the motel to find her in her usual outfit, minus her trade marked trench coat, and a yellow button up sweater. She had her hair down, which made her look slightly more mature, but the bandages around her arms made her look slightly like a wounded animal. It was a bit sad, but he gave himself a quick pat on the back knowing she wouldn't be worried about getting beaten tonight. Perhaps he had a soul after all.

"So what about school?", she asked.

"School? Screw school, you're not going back yet. Not until we're sure it's safe.", he sighed.

"We have to.", she argued, "I know somebody there who might be able to help me, or at least give me a place to stay for a while."

"Who?", he asked.

"You've met Black*Star haven't you?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He lives with his girlfriend Tsubaki. I've crashed at their house before, and Tsubaki is the nicest thing in the world, I'm sure she'd let me stay there if I asked."

"Alright, and if we run into your perverted dad?", he sighed.

"You should know the answer to that one.", she folded her arms, looking up at him.

"Eh?"

"Kick his ass.", she stated with a blank face, stepping out of the motel.

He followed, smirking a bit at her answer.

"_Oh god._", she held her stomach a bit.

"Huh? Maka what's wrong?", he asked in a calm tone.

"I just remembered..", she hesitated, "You don't drive a car, _do you?_", she looked down at her feet.

He let out a wide, toothy grin at the face she'd made when she remembered.

"_Relax Albarn_, you'll be fine. Haven't crashed once.", he laughed.

"Well Evans I don't exactly want to take any chances."

He flinched a bit at his last name, "It's Eater, and just hold on tight. I'll drive slow."

They made their way to the parking lot and he hoisted himself up, positioning himself onto the bike. She stepped behind him, taking a seat behind him and leaning over, grabbing onto the handles.

"Unless you have a death wish, hold on tight, somewhere _else._", he chuckled a bit.

"Where exactly am I holding _onto_, Eater.", Maka snapped, gritting her teeth a bit.

"My lower back, essentially hands around the lower stomach to ensure a tight grip.", he smirked.

She sighed, un-eager to fight with him. She positioned her hands around his waste and gripped tightly, occasionally squeezing as he made a bit of a sharp turn, or simply when she wanted to irritated him. She found it funny how he'd make a few high pitched squeaks when she did so. She giggled a bit, he noticed, letting it slide.

At last, after one last high pitched squeak, and one subtle giggle, they arrived at the academy. Her fathers car was parked in the drive way, but she knew very well he wouldn't be able to touch her if she was at school, especially with Soul. She had confidence in Souls fighting, though she'd never seen it she'd heard from a few passing conversations, he was definitely one who'd put up a good fight.

Luckily for both of them, they'd just caught lunch. They made no effort of signing into the office, they weren't staying. Soul grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with him, fighting off her controlling hand and foot, fighting for the lead. He nearly tripped when he reached Black*Star, which made Maka laugh a bit. Just the thought of Maka being able to laugh let him forgive her with ease, shrugging it off as if she'd never done anything wrong in the first place. Which, matter-of-factually, she hadn't.

"Black*Star!", called Soul.

Black*Star turned around, greeted by Soul, who, to his surprise, was accompanied by the notorious Maka.

"Yo soul, yo Maka.", he stated in a bit of disbelief.

"Black*Star we need your help. Can we swing by your place after school?", asked Maka, taking a step forward, placing an unnecessary arm in front of Souls face.

He ducked underneath it, "It's important.", only to be blocked by Maka's arm once more.

"Sure. No sweat Maka!", he cheered, "You two coming to class?"

They both shook their heads.

"Oh, well alright! See you after school, you still remember where it is right Maka?", he added with a sort of blank expression on his face.

"Of course.", she flashed a bit of a broken smile.

"Great! See ya there!", Black*Star raised a fist in the air, running off to his next class.

Soul turned around and grabbed Maka's hand.

Maka remained still. Her nerves were paralyzed and she was unable to move for a moment. Soul looked back at her, then up front, greeted by none other than that despicable, disgusting face. That terrible, creepy sight. The ugly, perverted soul hidden behind an educational mask.

None other than, Spirit Albarn.


	5. The Solution

_**Intertwined**_

_**Chapter 5 - The Solution**_

* * *

They fell silent, not a single word coming from either one of them. Spirit Albarn, abusive father of Maka Albarn, glared down at the albino boy gripping tightly onto his daughters wrist.

"_Maka.._", Soul hesitated.

"_Soul, stay calm._", she whispered.

"Maka..", Spirit interrupted.

She looked down at the ground.

"Maka, you're coming home with _Papa._", he smiled, as if he truly hadn't been responsible for every wound, gash, and cut on her body.

Soul stood in front of her, "I don't think so, pervert. Get out of here, _now._", he ordered in a rather dark tone, that almost surprised Maka.

"Not without my daughter.", he glared down at the boy.

"_Out. Now._", he growled once more.

"Maka you're coming home with _me_, come on now. Say goodbye to the boy.", he reached out an arm, directed toward Maka's.

Soul stepped in front of Maka again, holding a fist out, "That's as close as you're getting.", he snarled.

"_Look_ you little octopus head. I've had_ enough_ of you.", Spirits face turned a shade of dark read, "MAKA YOU'RE COMING HOME!", he pulled his fist back, about to launch into a full blown fight.

_**SLAM!**_

He hits the ground with a thud.

Soul looked down at Spirit, on the ground holding his now bloody nose, then back at Maka, rubbing her bloody knuckles.

"_That.._", he hesitated, "Was pretty _cool._", Soul smirked.

"No time for that, we need to get out of here.", Maka grabbed Souls wrist this time, running him out the door and away from her unconscious father.

Soul couldn't help but releasing a wide, toothy grin at the thought of Maka having the guts to punch her father in the face. Especially since he'd been wanting to do that for a while now. He had to admit, Maka was pretty damn cool. She kept a straight face, however. She was completely oblivious to any compliment he threw at her. Needless to say, she didn't trust him one bit. Oh well, it's not like Soul was willing to surrender himself to Maka either. They'd just have to pull through until later at Black*Stars, then Maka would be out of his hair and things could go back to the way they were, and better yet. Soul could finally ease his conscience.

The principals main office wasn't too far from the entrance, they ran down a few more hallways until they located the door. It was labeled, "The Death Room".

"Alright, what's up with the names in this city?", asked Soul, earning a silencing hand from Maka.

"He's in here.", she grabbed his wrist and led him through the door.

The door was lit with silver lamps in rows all along the cieling. They almost looked painful, resembling that of large guillotines, but no, he figured it was only his imagination getting the best of him. He ignored the decorations for a moment, following Maka to the center opening in the room. There was a singular desk buried with paperwork, pens, pencils, textbooks, and a globe. However, it was completely empty. Maka sighed.

"What now.", Soul asked.

"If you two are looking for my Father, he should be back any moment now.", called a voice from the far end of the room.

Soul and Maka looked back, noticing a teenage boy around their age. He was wearing a black suit, with white stripes ligning each shoulder, stretching down across the outfit. He wore a bored expression on his face, and a pair of cat-like yellow eyes to match. His hair was jet black, combed behind his ears, and he had three white stripes on one side of his head that cut off perfectly down the middle. Maka assumed he'd dyed it that way, Soul was too sure it was natural.

"Who are you?", Soul tightened his grip on Maka's wrist, earning a look of disapproval.

Maka pulled away a bit, "We need to talk to your father, it's urgent. Please, do you know when he'll return?".

"Yes, he took a twenty minute lunch break. However, that was ten minutes ago. He should be here soon.", the boy reassured, resuming a perfect posture with his hands held obediantly behind his back, "Oh and I'm Kidd by the way. Nice to meet you.", he held out one hand, stepping a bit closer to them both.

Maka finally defeated Souls grip, pulling away from his arm and matching his handshake with her own, "Maka."

Soul gave her a bit of a disapproving face, knowing very well she wouldn't care and resumed his own slouching posture.

"Now, tell me what's bothering you. I'm just as well apart of the staff as my father, and I do care for most of the students as my father done. I will become the principal one day you know, it's my duty to protect.", said Kidd, flashing a winning smile.

"Really, we shouldn't be talking about it with a kid. We would really appreciate it if your father was here.", Soul interrupted.

"Calm down Soul, it's not like he's going to blurt it out to the whole school.", Maka said, silencing him once more.

He sighed in defeat, throwing his hands up once more.

"We need to talk to you about my Papa,", stated Maka, "He needs to be fired immediately.", she sighed.

"I see. Why is that?", replied Kidd, with another caring smile plastered onto his face.

"My Papa is a drunk. He has a few..", she hesitated, "Violent tendencies."

Before she could even finish her sentence, Kidd threw his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug, "You poor dear!", he exclaimed.

Maka's cheeks flashed a bright red, returning a reluctant hug. He draped his arms over her shoulders.

"Kidd, that's a nice gesture and all, but I think you're missing the point. We really need to talk to your Father about this.", stated Soul, rolling his eyes at the sight.

"Shut up _Soul._ You don't have to be so rude!", exclaimed Maka, now standing next to Kidd, who was rubbing her knuckles.

He threw up another defeated hand, rolling his eyes once more. God, how he couldn't wait to get her out of his hair.

Kidd continued massaging her blood stained knuckles, smiling brightly, earning strange looks from Soul and red cheeks from Maka.

After a minute or so, Soul finally shouted, "Alright! Kidd! Where the hell is your father! We just need to talk to him!".

Maka opened her mouth, ready to yell right back at him when the door flew open.

"What's that? Who's looking for me?", called a cheerful, goofy voice.

"Father, good. You're here.", Kidd stated, holding his hands behind his back once more.

"Can we _please_ get on with this.", muttered Soul, leaning on the desk.

"These students wished to speak with you about the vice principal, Spirit Albarn?", Kidd raised a hand, silencing Soul.

He almost lost it, but Maka flashed him another look of disapproval.

"Oh, yes, what about him?", the man asked, revealing himself as he stepped through the lit door way.

He looked a bit like Kidd, except for the stripes that went all the way around his head and the fact his face was a bit more tanned and muscular. They wore similar, black suits, except for the trench coat his father wore, which looked a bit twisted and curved on the bottom lengths.

"He needs to be _fired._", muttered Soul once more.

"_Hmm?_ Why is that?", asked a well curious principal, taking a seat at his desk as Maka shooed Soul away.

"He's a giant, ", Soul was silenced once more, this time Maka placed a hand over his mouth as she spoke.

"He's untrustworthy and he hasn't been exactly truthful with you. If he stays around the students any longer we're afraid someone may end up getting hurt.", she stated, ignoring Soul and his constant struglling against her hands.

"I see, and what makes you say that, Maka?"

"Well he's _my_ Papa,", she sighed, "He's an alcoholic, and a violent drunk. That's why he's always an hour late to work, he recovers from his hangovers before work. When he is drunk, however, he's very _angry.._.", her eyes began to swell up a bit with little tears.

Soul noticed, and ceased his struggling before placing his quiet hands his sides.

"Father, if what she says is true he should immediately be removed from the school board. I'll resume his duties, after all I am at the top of my class. I can handle it, and I say I can keep my studies up as well.", stated Kidd, resuming his position on Maka's knuckles, delivering light strokes to her bundles up fingers.

Soul rolled his eyes once more.

"I see.", his father eyed them delicately, "Well, I'm afraid to say it but we have no proof of his violent behavior.."

Maka's eyes lit up, and in a flash she tore off her bandages. The lengths of her arms were covered in bruises and cuts, a few scars lingered along with a bit of swelling.

Soul silenced himself this time, taking a good look at her arms. Kidd looked too in pure astonishment.

"These were all caused..", the man hesitated, "_By Spirit?_"

She nodded.

"Consider him_ fired_.", his face was a deep red, his fingers suddenly interested with the paperwork on his desk, "Kidd, please escort them out. I have to take care of a few things.", he sighed.

Kidd nodded, gingerly taking Maka's hand and escorted her safely out, followed by Soul who was ready to puke at the sight.

"I'm so sorry Maka. This shouldn't have happened to you, we should've been on top of it. We owe you, anything you need just let us know. Please.", Kidd insisted.

Maka giggled a bit, earning a puzzled look from Soul, and nodded kindly.

"Maka, that's great and all but school's out in thirty minutes. Shouldn't we be heading back to the motel now.", sighed Soul, stretching his hands behind his head.

"I guess so. Thanks for everything Kidd.", Maka replied, awarding Kidd with one of her best broken smiles.

Soul rolled his eyes, for about the millionth time that day, and grabbed Maka's wrist pulling her back to the parking lot. With a final wave goodbye, Maka followed and took her silent seat on the motorcycle. Soul was silent as well, as he accelerated with a strong thrust of his foot, speeding off into the streets. Maka gripped tightly on his waist, causing him to release another low squeak. He eased his speed, reluctantly looking behind him as she clutched tightly on his shirt and stomach. He was a bit ashamed about scaring her like that, but oh well, he shrugged it off.

Once they reached the motel, Maka took her previous seat on the bed, and Soul took his spot on the floor. He rested his head on the arms placed behind his head, and shut his eyes for a brief moment. He wasn't going to sleep, he only required a bit of relaxation. Perfect time for his little "_relaxing_" tools.

He found himself shuffling through the dresser until he pulled out a small zip lock bag filled with a few ounces of a green, leafy substance. Maka eyed him carefully as he opened the bag.

"_What_ are _you_ doing?", she asked.

"I need a smoke, what are _you_ doing?"

"You shouldn't be doing that. It's bad for you.", she sighed.

"So? Everyone needs to relax once in a while. Even you Maka, but I won't offer you any. Little miss goody-two-shoes couldn't handle it.", he laughed a bit.

Maka found herself shuffling through the drawer placed on the end table on her side of the bed, discovering a near pocket sized phone book. He began to search for a lighter.

"Maka..", she sighed.

"Huh?"

"CHOP!", she exclaimed, delivering the phone book into his cranium.

"_What the hell!_", he screamed.

"I told you not to do it.", she sighed once more.

"Well you didn't have to scramble my damn brain!"

"Well you didn't have to smoke!"

"I didn't smoke, I was going to. Even if I _did,_ it's one or two damn puffs. Not enough to kill me, just enough to make me relax a bit!", he exclaimed, rubbing his sore skull.

"Why do you even have drugs at all.", she huffed, "Don't you know it's illegal?"

"Of course I do. It's medicated, however, and the doctor recommended it.", he huffed back.

"Yeah right. What kind of doctor would do that.", she looked away in sheer frustration.

"You know what, I need it, the doctor prescribed it, end of story.", he huffed.

"What do _you_ need it for?", she raised an eyebrow.

"None of your_ business_, that's what.", he replied in a mocking tone.

"Maka..", she began.

He braced for impact.

"_Chop._", she stated in a low voice, lightly tapping his head.

He looked up in confusion.

"What do you need it for.", she sighed, her eyes carrying a bored expression.

"No way, _forget it._ I'm not telling you.", he looked away in disapproval.

"Tell me, or I won't hold back on the next _chop._", she grit her teeth a bit.

He hesitated.

Silence.

"_In.._", he muttered.

"What?"

He sighed, "_Insomnia._ Alright?"

"_Insomnia?_ Why would you need drugs for that?"

"The medicine didn't work. They tried everything, this was the only thing that would help me sleep. Sure, it's bad, sure I probably have cancer by now but I don't care. Anything is better than sitting in bed all night waiting for sleep that's never going to come.", he muttered furiously.

"You could've just told me.", she sighed.

"No way. That isn't cool.", he shut his eyes, leaning up against the wall.

She took a deep breath, unsure of what to say next.

"_Hey.._", she mumbled.

"_Eh?_", he sighed.

"Could you..", she hesitated, "Re-do my arm? You know, the bandages?", she held an innocent face for a moment, holding out her arm.

He looked a bit surprised, "_Oh_, sure.", he pulled the first aid kit out of the drawer, bandaging her arm once more.

"_T.._", she hesitated.

"What?", he asked, latching his eyes onto his work.

"_Thank you,_ Soul.", she sighed.

"_You're welcome Maka._", he muttered.


	6. Tea With A Camellia Blossom

Intertwined

Chapter 6 - Tea With A Camellia Blossom

* * *

Once Soul finished wrapping the gauze around her arm, he retreated back to his spot on the floor. Maka looked down at him. She almost felt guilty about taking his bed, especially after he'd confessed to being an insomniac. She didn't have the easiest time sleeping either, but it eventually came. She couldn't imagine life with no sleep. Luckily for him, however, he had drugs to soothe his long nights. That didn't make her feel any better. As much as she hated this boy, she had to have some kind of gratitude. Watching him kill himself on the inside wasn't easing her conscience.

At last, three o'clock.

"Let's go.", Soul immediately jolted up, grabbing the keys to his motorcycle.

She nodded, following after him. They positioned themselves on the bike once more as he sped off into the street.

"Tell me where I'm going.", he ordered, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Make two lefts, then go straight, and left again. After that make a final right turn and you should be there. They live in the apartments over on Laughing Sun drive.", she spoke as he followed her every command, turning when necessary and stopping at every light. He wasn't lying when he said he was a good driver, for once she hadn't felt like she'd fall off and die.

"Again, who came up with the names in this city?", he complained.

She ignored him, shouting, "STOP!", as they nearly drove past the house.

The bike skid until it came to a complete stop, just missing a parked car by an inch. They hopped off of the bike and Maka ran to the door, knocking politely. She waited for a moment, until the door opened slightly.

Soul didn't feel right about leaving her there and running out, he figured he'd stay for just a moment. At least, long enough to make sure she was safe, nonetheless. He watched silently.

"Tsubaki!", Maka's eyes lit up in surprise.

"Maka! It's so good to see you! How are you?", the tall girl in the doorway threw her arms around Maka, pulling her into a tight hug.

_"For a girl like Maka, she sure has allot more friends than I thought she would."_, thought Soul.

"Not so good Tsubaki.", she looked down in shame.

"What's wrong Maka?", Tsubaki gasped.

"Papa's getting a little too.. _rough._", she sighed, "I thought I could deal with it myself but.. _nothing._"

"Aw, Maka you know you're welcomed here anytime. We love having you over! I haven't had some quality girl time in a while you know? It's been lonely without you around. Come inside!", she exclaimed with nothing but joy in her eager voice.

Tsubaki's eyes peered over to the driveway, where she noticed the albino boy sitting on his motorcycle.

"Is he coming in too?", she pointed to the boy, oblivious to the conversation.

She thought it over for a moment.

"If he wants to.", she sighed.

"Soul!", she called.

He looked up at the girl waving him over. He sighed and hesitantly got up off his bike. There was no point in arguing, he might as well get an up close view of the situation.

He muttered something under his breath and walked over.

"Hmm..", Tsubaki said, taking a good look at the boy. He looked a bit tired in her opinion, and maybe a bit angry, but she didn't say anything.

"Who's your friend Maka?", she cooed.

"This is Soul Eater. He helped me get away from Papa.", she stated in her happiest, broken voice.

"That's so nice!", Tsubaki exclaimed, "Let's get you two inside. I'll make some tea, okay?", she called, leading them through the doorway.

They nodded.

Tsubaki gestured toward a low jade table in the center of the living room. Her house had a very Japanese style ethnicity to the decor. It was surprisingly clean considering Black*Star lived there with her.

"So where's Black*Star?", Maka asked, realizing the house was silent.

"He's still at school. You see, he received a detention today after picking a fight with the vice principal. Out of nowhere, Black*Star punched the man till he was out cold.", she sighed.

"He punched my Papa?", asked Maka, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that's what he says. They found him standing over him, the man was bloody and out cold. Black*Star must have put up quite a fight, don't you think?", she giggled a bit, placing a tray of tea on the table.

Maka nodded, hesitant to tell her about the mishap at school this morning. Tsubaki was too nice, she couldn't risk telling her Black*Star took the fall for her, knowing very well she was responsible for the trouble he'd gone through. She sighed, shrugging it off.

"So Maka, what happened with you and your father? I hope you're alright.", she placed her hands on Maka's shoulders and spoke in a soothing voice.

"Well, Papa was drunk when I got home. He's been getting drunk more often, but lately he's been getting kicked out of the bars and wandering home. Not enough time to pick up women, and not enough time for me to beat him home. So, yesterday he was_.._", she hesitated, Tsubaki pet her shoulders, "He was drunk, and talking about how I _looked_ just like _Mama_, and then he swung a few times because I kept flinching, ", she sighed, "Then he started getting a little too _rough_. He wanted to know if I _felt_ like _Mama_ too. That's when Soul jumped in. I don't remember much after that.", she took a deep breath as a few tears began to swell in her eyes.

"That's terrible Maka.", Tsubaki sniffed, "I hope Black*Star gave that man exactly what he deserved.", she pet Maka's shoulders a bit more, and turned her head toward Soul, who remained seemingly distant.

"So where have you and Soul been staying?", she asked.

"Soul let me stay in his motel room, he gave me the bed while he slept on the floor. He even took care of my wounds,", she giggled a bit, sipping her tea, "I can't thank him enough for that. Still, I don't want to leach off of him forever, so I was wondering if I could stay here for a while. If that's alright with you, Tsubaki?", she looked up, hope filling her eyes to the brim.

"Of course Maka!", Tsubaki gasped, "We love having you here!", she exclaimed for the second time that day.

"Thanks Tsubaki,", Maka sniffed, taking one last sip of her tea.

Her eyes wandered over to Soul, staring out the window. His tea remained untouched and he looked as if he'd been spacing out for quite a while now. For once, she got a good, long look at his face. His white hair practically gleamed in the sunlight shining through the window. It was little near sunset now, the golden rays of light complimented his face well. His skin practically glowed, and his red crimson eyes remained calmly on the window seal. It looked as if it's been something from that of a scene in a movie, or just a magnificent dream.

"Soul?", she said as Tsubaki left the room.

He turned his head, looking down at her. He was a little too tall for the table, it took a bit of time to adjust to sitting on his knees that way.

"I wanted to..", she hesitated.

For once she was unsure of exactly what she wanted, she just had to draw his attention.

"I wanted to thank you again.", she sighed, "Not many people would have done that for me."

He smirked a bit, "That's a lie Maka."

She glared at him for a moment, before realizing what he'd meant.

"I know your friends would take a bullet for you. It's just the right thing to do.", he grinned, flashing his white, razor sharp teeth.

Maka couldn't respond. She couldn't tell him he was wrong, because he wasn't. She couldn't tell him he was right either, it would become a sign of accepting defeat. She'd already told him he'd been right, too many times in her opinion. Besides, she could tell he probably already knew.

_"There, now she's happy, you can leave now. She doesn't need you around anymore, you've done your part. Let's go."_, announced a voice in Souls head.

He was a bit hesitant, but he was right. There was no part of her that needed him there when she was like this, she was safe. Tsubaki would take good care of her, and Black*Star would protect her if necessary. He could now resume his life in solitude, looking forward to the scent of weed and alcohol. It was perfect. He just had to wait now, and the moment would come, when his life would finally start being perfect.

"Alright, well I'm off.", Soul announced, standing up.

"You're leaving already?", asked a some-what surprised Maka.

"Yeah. You didn't think I was going to live here with you, did you?", he laughed a bit.

"Of course not, I just thought you'd stay and hang with Black*Star a little, maybe explain what really happened to Papa.", she laughed back.

"He'll get the memo, I gotta head back anyway.", he sighed, making his way to the door.

Maka looked a little down. Sure, she didn't need him anymore, and there was a good part of her that hated him, but how was she supposed to thank him now? What was she supposed to do now that he'd practically saved her life, and left? She slumped her shoulders, watching silently through the window, as he roared away on his motorcycle.

"So Maka, who exactly was that boy?", Tsubaki asked, watching Maka as she eyed the driveway.

"He's just a friend. I met him at school, he returned my journal.", she replied in a slightly low voice.

"Do you _like_ him?", Tsubaki giggled.

"_What?!_", she panicked, "_No!_ I can't _stand_ him!", she huffed, folding her arms as she pulled her head away from the window.

"It's alright Maka.", Tsubaki giggled, "I believe you."

Maka watched as Tsubaki picked up Maka's empty tea cup, and the tea cup that was left untouched by Soul.

"Still. I have to say, he's a real hero.", she sighed, "I have no idea how to repay him for what he's done."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something Maka.", Tsubaki said quietly, emptying the cups in the sink.

"Yeah.", she sighed, "Right. How do I repay a boy who doesn't like _anything_ or _anyone?_ He can barely stand _himself_.", she huffed.

Tsubaki giggled once more.

"I'm sure he likes _something_ Maka."

"Like what?"

"You'll figure it out eventually, _no worries_.", Tsubaki smiled, giving Maka a confident pat on the head.


	7. He strikes again

_**Intertwined**_

_**Chapter 7 - He strikes again**_

* * *

Maka had a nice time at Tsubaki's. They were very kind people. Well, Tsubaki was for the most part. She was an absolute no-nonsense angel, even when she had to control Black*Stars little outbursts. Black*Star was quite the opposite. He woke up every morning with a loud _THUD_ and crawled out of bed, only to announce his presence, to find himself silenced by Tsubaki. School and all were the same, though Maka was a little disappointed. She hadn't expected things to be this way.

She hadn't spoken a word to Soul in a month. Did she even cross his mind? Was he really that easy to let this stuff go? What if her father took his anger out on him, and she wasn't there to help him? What if he really hurt Soul?

_"Shut up Maka. Soul can take care of himself."_, an angry voice in her head commanded.

_"Why am I even thinking about Soul."_, she sighed, _"Stupid Soul. I can't even stand that guy."_

It was some time nearing eleven o'clock at night. She hopped into her pajama's and crawled into bed. Black*Stars room wasn't that bad, luckily enough for her Tsubaki and Black*Star had been dating for about a month now, so she didn't mind at all when Black*Star requested to sleep in her room. In fact, she looked a bit..actually, extremely overjoyed. However, the minute Maka heard Tsubaki expressing her "_joy_" to Black*Star, was the minute she decided to take a stroll outside, in the dark. It was better than staying in bed, allowing Black*Star and Tsubaki to completely deteriorate her mind. The things they do..how was Tsubaki..this didn't make sense, Tsubaki sounded so nice during the day!

"Shut up Maka! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!", the angry Maka in her head panicked, shoving her out the door with full speed.

Maka shuttered when she hit the wind. It was always so cold in Death City, but she didn't mind. She'd actually gotten used to it, when it was necessary. Sometimes the days of living with her father would real back into her head. Of course, the memory following that one was usually the day Soul had answered her prayers. The same prayers that had gone unanswered for so long, the reason she wished on every star in the night sky, and in one day he'd just taken that pain away from her. As if it was no big deal, and she'd never thanked him properly.

_"Shut up! I will give you my own, personal, Maka-Chop!"_, angry Maka commanded once more.

Maka sighed once more. It was only natural to have these thoughts, right? He saved her life! She couldn't repay him  
enough. She clenched her fist.

She settled it, the minute he asked a favor of her, she'd do it. No matter what it was, she would be there to help him, just like he was there for her.

Still, she couldn't shake this feeling that something was wrong. Was it normal for someone just to ignore a heroic deed like that? He went about with his life as if he'd never even met her, and that's probably what hurt the most. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something drew her back. Every time she felt like she was only a breath away from forgetting him, his face would overwhelm her brain. She could almost hear his voice, and see that sarcastic, sleepy look in his eyes. Most of all, she could hear his little squeaks on the motorcycle. It wasn't his fault she enjoyed doing that to him, his waist reminded her of that of a..she couldn't find the right words. She found the noise amusing, and she enjoyed how she could get away with doing it, and he certainly wouldn't park the bike and call her out on it. _Memories..Damn._

_"Maka-Chop!"_, angry Maka shouted, placing Maka's own hand lightly on her forehead.

She could really use a Maka Chop right about now.

There was a café and a book store down town in the shopping district, it looked like a quaint little place. Perfect, she'd grab a good book then head over to the café and have a nice, warm snack. It was early spring, however the winter air proved stubborn and lingered around her, clinging to her skin. Black*Star had left his wallet out in the living room, she noticed and she'd made a break for it, grabbing just a few dollar bills and headed out gracefully. What? It wasn't rude. Tsubaki was _thanking_ Black*Star for the trouble now, after all.

_"I hate you."_, angry Maka growled in her ear, shuttering at the very thought.

Maka picked a nice little book out, it roughly cost about ten dollars, not enough to set Black*Star off right? Who cares, she took the book over to the café and sat down at the nearest table. It was a window seat, she enjoyed having a perfect view of the downtown area, without having to actually walk around and explore it for herself. God knows if she'd done anything like that, it would've gone horribly wrong.

"Hello Miss, can I help you?", a young waitress asked.

She was a teenage girl, a bit older and a bit more..developed, than Maka. Her dark, near purple hair parted to the sides a bit at the tips, and she wore a tight dress and apron that showed off all of her curves. The girl wore a headband with two cat ears on top, and a name tag, labeled "_Blair_".

"Oh, yeah actually.", Maka stuttered.

"What would you like?", she smiled.

Maka ordered a hot chocolate, and the waitress, Blair, smiled and had the chocolate ready right away. She was very kind, but more than a little..frisky. She showed off her body at all times, no matter who was around. Hell, Maka couldn't see anybody else in the store. In fact, Blair didn't even seem attentive to Maka anymore as she sat back at the counter. At times it didn't even seem like she knew what she was doing. Maka shrugged it off, turning her attention to her book and her chocolate.

About thirty minutes later, she finished her chocolate and was halfway through the third chapter in her book, savoring every word. Tsubaki and Black*Star had have finished up by now, right? Please? Someone tell her she's right!

_"Calm down Maka. Just go to the park or something, yeah sure the park. Go there, that's a place."_, angry Maka ordered, in a bit of a nervous tone.

_"I'm talking to myself. I must really be losing it."_, she sighed.

The park was dark, and a little bit gloomy. Perfect, considering it basically matched everything and everybody else in Death City. There was an open bench near a pair of swing sets, it lingered quaintly under a large willow tree. Willow trees were her favorite, even with the nickname "_weeping willow_" they stood tall, proudly representing sorrow and tears, yet staying strong and well flexible. The perfect tree in her opinion.

There was very dim light in the park, so she decided not to read. Often times when she wasn't preoccupied with a book in hand or a story in mind, she'd sit there and ponder everything, from the greatest mysteries in the world to what she might have for breakfast the next morning. It was silent for about ten minutes.

Maka heard a rustling sound in the grass behind her. Footsteps? No, nobody was as crazy as her. They wouldn't be walking around in the park at night. Not unless they were like her, and had a slight lingering death wish. What? Was she supposed to be happy? She wasn't entirely, but appreciative nonetheless.

"_Who's there?_", she whispered.

No answer.

"Just my imagination.", she sighed.

"You have a vivid imagination.", a voice cackled.

She shuttered a bit. The voice was unfamiliar, with a bit of malice hidden in between the lines. Luckily, she was a fast reader.

She didn't respond, she stood up and walked away, book in hand.

"Don't just walk away from me!", he called.

She ignored him and walked faster, crossing the field. The footsteps were heavily treading behind her. No doubt this man was following her, he must have been completely wasted. Either that or he was possibly high, or in simplest case, _confused_."

"That's very rude little girl!", he raised his voice a bit.

Ignored.

"Stop ignoring me or I will have to do something!", he shouted.

She took action by instinct, immediately hopping in the nearest dark ally. At least, that's what she thought it was. There were two bathroom houses lingering between the field and the hill in which the park cut off. She found herself tucked carefully in between them, using the shadows to conceal her body within darkness. Perhaps if she was a bit braver, like Black*Star, her breath wouldn't have been so choppy. It wouldn't have been so loud, or so fast.

Maybe this plan would've worked.

"There you are! Girl, it's very rude to ignore people!", his voice became a little bit higher, as if it'd suddenly pitched, it became obvious this man was unwell.

She ignored him again, unsure of what to say next.

"Damnit! No! Stop it!", he screamed, holding his head.

This was creepy, he looked as if he was in serious pain. A part of her wanted to help him, but the logical side held her back.

"Make it stop!", he screamed, "You people need to go away!", he cried out this time, flailing his arms around in the air. A few times his arms stretched out a bit too far and almost hit Maka, but she managed to keep a low profile.

The shadows did their job well, but her breathing just wouldn't slow.

"I will really have to hurt you!", he announced.

His hands were in the air, as if they were struggling against something hard. His eyes were lit by the very dim lamps that lingered in front of the bathrooms, however they were too dim to prove useful in the dark little make-shift ally. His eyes must have been very bright, there was no rational explanation about why they were so clearly visible in such a dark place. They were bloodshot, his hands stretched out and reached for the invisible presence. It wasn't long before he caught a good look at her face, stretched his hands out towards her as well.

"That's it! _**Enough! Enough! Enough! Enough!**_", he cried out.

This time he pulled out a shiny medal object. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the little blade he'd held in his hand. Sure, she thought he was ill, but he couldn't stoop so low as to hurting her? Could he?

_"Shut up Maka. Think! Think or you'll die!"_, Maka thought, longing for an escape.

She'd escaped her father, she'd crawled out of many dark ally's, shouldn't she be fine? She should have done something! Her instincts should have kicked in! So why nothing? What was stopping her!

He came closer, wobbling a bit. She hadn't noticed until now, but this man towered over her. He had her outmatched in strength, size, and if possible, an escape route. There would be no questions asked, once she was dead. Tsubaki and Black*Star might gloom a little, the killer would roam free and undetected, her Papa would triumph once and for all.

She shook the thoughts out of her head.

_"Now is really not the time to be thinking about that, Maka!"_, she sighed in deep, panicking thought.

Suddenly, she felt a blow. She was on the ground now, pinned down by a rough body. The face was too dark to see, and it appeared he shrunk in size a little. She was pinned on her side, trying to force her hands up. His legs tangled into hers, chest and neck acted as a barrier, protecting the face and one hand lingered right past her head. One wrong move and this man would smother her. What terrified her the most?

She couldn't see the other hand.

Everything suddenly clicked. This person looming over her, held his other arm out in the air. A small medal pocket knife collided with the ground, and a bit of blood dripped off of the tip. The dark man ran away screaming, at least that's what she was certain of. Then why was the body above her so still? Come to think of it, the body above her didn't seem to emit any noise at all. Even his breath was silent. Could it be? Black*Star maybe? No, not possible, he was still at home with Tsubaki. She was still "_thanking_" him!

She basically slapped herself silly for bringing that up.

"Who are _you?_", she finally managed.

The body twisted to the side a bit and looked down on her. Their legs were still tangled, she wasn't in the place to yell at this man but she did it anyway.

"_I said,_", she quivered, "Tell me who you are!", she ordered.

"I save your life twice and you repay me like this? That's not very nice Maka.", he chuckled.

The familiar voice rang through her head. It was probably the biggest wake up call she'd had in her lifetime, her stomach did back flips at the sight of him. The boy she hadn't spoken to in a month, he strikes again.

"Hello Soul.", she giggled a bit.

"What's so funny? Do you enjoy being pinned down by strangers?"

"Do you enjoy saving strangers?"

"Maybe. That's not the point though, what are you doing out here Maka?"

"Being suffocated by your weight."

"I meant in the park, dumb-ass.", he smirked.

She could see it, his teeth practically glowed in the dark.

"_You_ tell _me._", she protested.

"You mean you don't know?"

"I know, I meant tell me why you came here. What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first."

She sighed. This was going nowhere fast.

"Tsubaki and Black*Star were..", she stared up with a sickened face.

He looked down at her and laughed a bit, "Oh god. Black*Star and Tsubaki?! That's_ rich!_", he exclaimed.

"Whatever!", she growled lightly, "Now what are you doing here?"

"Why is that important?"

"Because I have a book in hand.", she warned.

"Right, I saw you walking out of the café. It was dark, you were alone, I figured, hell and followed you. In case you haven't noticed, that's one of my specialties."

"Alright, well I guess I should start this off by saying thank you, shouldn't I?"

He nodded.

"Thank you, Soul. I owe you too much, now could you do me a favor?", she sighed.

"Princess is already asking her hero for another favor?", he huffed sarcastically.

"It's a small favor."

"What is it?"

"Can you..", she hesitated, "Oh I don't know, get _off_ of me?", she grit her teeth a bit.

He looked down at their current position. Had he really been so stupid that he'd forgotten? Oh well, that's beside the point. He obeyed her command and stood up. He held his hand out after her.

"What?", she gave him a puzzled look.

He sighed and held his hand out once more. She stared back up at him, narrowing an eyebrow, and took the hand.

It was amazing, how he withheld the strength to throw her around like a rag doll. He didn't even break a sweat.

"Soul! What are you doing!", she screamed as he threw her over his shoulder.

"What Maka? You obviously can't be trusted alone.", he laughed.

"I'm warning you! Soul! Put me down!", she commanded.

"No Maka, you need to stay safe and since you're not willing to meet me half way I'll just have to take you with me."

"Soul!", she growled.

After her third command, and a few more laughs, he put her down on the ground.

_MAKA CHOP!_

Then, just like Maka, she treated him to a healthy dose of a hard covered book to the cranium. He accepted defeat.

They walked back down to the shopping district, where not much had changed.

"So what were you doing over at the café?", she asked.

"I visit the waitress that works there sometimes. She's my friend, Blair.

"_Makes sense._", Maka muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing.", she shrugged it off.

"Tell me.", he ordered.

"No."

"Come on tiny-tits!", he laughed.

Maka Chop!

"Alright. I give, you win.", he sighed, rubbing his fractured skull.

They walked in silence for a moment, past the café and past the book store.

"_Soul._", she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something.", she sighed.

"What is it?", he said, his cheeks getting a little red.

Usually he knew where this was going.

"Thank you, again, I really owe you.", she chuckled a bit.

He sighed, his natural color returning to his cheeks. What was he expecting?

"_You're welcome, Maka._", he whispered.


	8. Sleep

**Intertwined**

**Chapter 8 - Sleep**

* * *

**[Chupa-Cabra's.]**

It's late midnight about now. Spirit continues his weekend routine with pride, knowing he won't have to go home to a needy daughter. In a way, that boy taking her far away from his little home was a blessing. Then again, there's nothing he wanted more than to punch that little brat in the face. Nobody makes a fool out of Spirit Albarn. Not even Maka, as if he'd let some kid try and "_teach him a lesson_". Oh well, that's what he's at the bar for.

"Spirit! You shouldn't be here!", he recognized that voice anywhere.

"Hello Lisa, how are you?", he grinned.

"Spirit the bar's been rented out tonight, a very important man is here."

"Like who?! Who the hell thinks they're so damn high and mighty they can rent out my bar!", he shouted.

His blood is boiling, before he even touches a drink.

"We can't tell you. They wish to remain anonymous.", she sighed.

"It's quite alright.", another voice called from behind.

There, on his preserved couch, sipping his beer, was some man who looked quite familiar. He wore a snow-white tuxedo and a half-amused expression on his face. Spirit was ready to punch the man straight in his smug little face before he motioned him over, holding a beer.

"Arisa, make him comfortable won't you?", the man smiled.

She giggled a bit and pulled Spirit over toward the couch, where she sat on his lap and handed him a beer.

"Who are you?", slurred Spirit, sipping a beer.

He'd already had his drink this morning, and then maybe one or two at lunch, and a few later on. He couldn't help himself.

"I am a very important man with very important business.", he sighed, "My business doesn't deal with you. However, I let you in, in hopes you would maybe be able to help me in my quest."

"What? Quest? What are you some kind of..", he snickered, "Some kind of..", he paused, "dragon?", he stated plainly, forgetting the joke.

"There's a boy in this city who I need to get in contact with. He isn't very close to me, however. You see, he makes it very difficult.", he gulped, "I've kept a close eye on him Spirit, and I noticed he's had a little squabble with you. I also noticed him around town with a strange girl, in which I don't know how or why he's associated with, but I do intend to find out. See, I have the upper hand in force and knowledge, but I was hoping you could fill out some of the details."

Spirit heard half of that.

"That brat's with my daughter. I fought that kid and he got me by surprise, I don't know where they are now but they're out of my hair, so I don't care anymore.", he laughed.

"I see.", the man sighed, "Well if you don't have any valuable information, please, I have no choice but to ask you to leave this bar."

"Leave the bar?", he stuttered, "No way in hell!"

"Then would you care to help me in my little journey? It won't cost you a dime, all I want is the boy. Do what you must with the girl but leave the boy unharmed for the time being. It's my job to see to it he's severely punished and put back into his place. I only have his best interest at heart, you know. He wants freedom but the way I see it, he'll never grow into a mature adult this way.", he said, while Spirit once again, dozed in and out of consciousness

"Well whatever. I'll do it on one condition.", he slurred.

"Name your price."

"I get unlimited hours at Chupa-Cabra's, for the rest of my life!", he cheered.

The man face-palmed, "Fine, yes, we'll do that. Now, I'll be checking back up on you Spirit. You don't want to let me down.", he pointed to the base of his suit, where a small silver object was barely visible.

The girls laughed along with the men as they drank, making them as "_comfortable_" as possible.

* * *

_**[Meanwhile, Earlier That Same Day]**_

* * *

"Soul!", Maka screamed.

"Maka? What is it?", he looked down at her staring at his bloody hand.

"Your hand!", she bit her lip.

"Oh, when he dropped the knife it kinda slipped on my hand.", he said, stretching his fingertips.

"Let me help you.", she sighed.

"Maka it's really not necessary-"

"_Please,_ Soul, it's the least I can do.", she gave him her famous determined, pleading look.

Damn, she knew he couldn't resist.

"Fine. I give, you win. I'm tell you though it's nothing.", he sighed, cringing a bit from the sudden pain.

"Soul? What's wrong?"

"The wind blew on it."

"Let's just go, Soul. Do you want me to take you back to Black*Star and Tsubaki's?", she sighed.

"No, too far away. My new place is actually around the corner.", he gestured to the block of apartment buildings lining the street.

"You finally got your own place?"

He nodded, "My very own apartment."

"That's cool."

He nodded again.

She noticed his motorcycle parked on the sidewalk near one of the apartments.

"I live on the first floor."

"Cool.", she sighed a little.

A small part of her was longing for the opportunity. She wanted to hear that sound again. On the other hand, nothing was stopping her from squeezing his stomach right there and then. No, _she_ was stopping her, it would be completely un-explainable and just..weird.

"What? You wanted to go for a ride?", he smirked a bit, eyeing her as she stared blankly at the bike.

"Huh!?", she panicked.

"Relax. I need to drive you home anyway. I can't trust you on your own, remember?", he smirked.

She flashed a bit of a less broken smile. She hated to admit but that made her happy, it'd been so long since they'd talked and it's going well so far. A part of her relaxed, she almost thought he was upset with her. Occasionally she caught him, glaring maybe, at her in the middle of class or at lunch. She never confronted him however, she let him live in peace. He returned the favor, against her better judgement.

_"Wait what? No, shut up. Maka just shut up."_, she cringed in deep thought.

She still hated him. Right? Right. She can't stand him, that's exactly how she feels. It wasn't the best feeling but it was something she could understand.

"You coming inside_ tiny-tits?_", he called.

She realized her slow pace and sped up to the doorway.

"_Soul?"_, she whispered.

"Yeah?"

_Maka-Chop!_

"I had that coming.", he sighed, rubbing his damaged skull.

He wouldn't be surprised if a piece of her book had lodged into his brain by now.

"Where's your first-aid kit?", she asked, catching his attention.

"In the bathroom.", he gestured toward the door on the left.

She nodded in response and walked into the bathroom. He sat on the couch, holding his bloody palm out. A moment later she resurfaced with the first aid kit and sat next to him.

"So you're a nurse now?", he raised his eyebrow.

"You're a dare-devil now?", she narrowed hers.

He smirked a bit. She had him there, he was no true dare-devil. Most of the time, anyway.

He sat quietly as she sprayed a bit of disinfectant on his palm. It stung, far more than he thought it would. After she'd finished applying the spray he almost felt bad about what he'd done a month ago. He used the same spray on all of her wounds, he deserves a nice hard Maka-Chop after that one. He watched her work quietly as she proceeded to wrap the bandages around his hand and knuckle.

"Does it hurt?", she asks.

"Nah, a little cut won't stop me.", he laughed a bit.

"Alright then, here you go Eater.", she put his hand down, raising an eyebrow.

Awkward silence.

"When were you planning on going home?", he asked.

Not that he was too eager about driving with his hand like this. It did hurt, but he'd never tell her that.

"When I am positive that Black*Star and Tsubaki are..finished.", she sighed, lowering her head in shame.

He couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. The thought all-together plus the face she'd made was just too unbearable.

_Maka-Chop!_

Again, he had that coming.

"If you keep Maka-chopping me how do you expect me to drive you home?", he huffed, rubbing his head.

"If you stop provoking me I won't have to Maka chop you.", she huffed right back.

"Do you have a phone?", he sighed.

"No.", she sighed right back, "Do you need Black*Stars number?"

"No need, I wrote Tsubaki's down the day I dropped you off."

"I didn't see you do that."

"I did it while Tsubaki was comforting you, she had it pinned down on the wall next to the window. You're telling me you've lived with her for how long and you haven't noticed?"

"I noticed, I just didn't know you did that.", she replied weakly.

He sighed, ignored her, and pulled out his black little phone. What? You expected it to be a touch screen didn't you. No way, the smaller they are the longer they last, and a boy like him needed a phone to last for a long, long time.

He dialed Black*Stars number, and after a few rings he heard a weak hello.

"_Black*Star._"

He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about."

"_I don't care_ if this isn't a good time."

"No Black*Star I _don't_ care if you're a god."

"_Shut up and listen!_"

"Put Tsubaki on the phone."

"_Say that again you little.._"

"SOUL!", Maka interrupted.

He sighed, "Yeah Maka's here."

Maka noticed his cheek turning a light shade of pink as he spoke, "No Black*Star, shut up. Just shut up and put Tsubaki on the phone."

A minute later.

"_Tsubaki?_ That you?"

"I need to know when you guys want Maka home."

Silence.

"You're kidding right?"

"Well what am _I_ supposed to do!"

"Just because Black*Star can't _keep it in his._."

"_Soul._", Maka glared at him once more.

"Well what do you want me to do with her?", he sighed.

"You owe me,_ big_ time."

"Yeah, whatever, goodbye.", he huffed as he hung up and leaned on the wall.

"That didn't sound like it went very well.", Maka bit her lip.

"They want you to stay here for the night.", he sighed.

"No! Why can't I go back?", she huffed.

"Unless you want to spend the night hearing _everything_, and I mean _everything_, they're doing, I suggest you just take me up on my offer and stay put."

She twitched a bit, "_Why Black*Star. Why._"

"Tsubaki isn't exactly an angel either you know. There's a reason he wouldn't put her on the phone.."

_Maka Chop!_

"Dammit Maka!", he cried out, rubbing his damaged cranium for the millionth time today.

A few minutes of silence past until Soul turned on the TV. Automatically, the channels jumped to the news.

_"And our latest headliner, Wes Evans is in the City for a special concert and a few "family matters" he has to take care of."_, the news woman announced.

Soul collapsed on the couch.

"Soul? Are you alright?", Maka asked, poking his shoulder.

"No. I'm not alright, change the channel damn it.", he sighed.

She raised her eyebrows, and reluctantly changed it to sports.

"What's wrong with you?", she asked.

"What's wrong with _me?_", he snapped.

Maka looked a bit shocked. She quickly got over it, reminding herself that this was Soul and she was in no danger of any physical harm. Mental harm? Perhaps.

"Sorry Maka. I'm going to bed.", he sighed walking over to his room.

She sat on the couch and stared at the TV until she noticed Soul walk out a few seconds later. He had a blanket and pillow in hand.

"What's that for?"

"I'm sleeping in here tonight. Try not to molest me while I sleep, _tiny-tits._"

_Maka-Chop!_

_Soul-Chop!_

She looked up in confusion. He had done the impossible, and blocked her Maka-Chop. He swatted the book out of her hand.

He smirked a bit at Maka's surprised face. It was quite amusing, she rarely ever showed herself that way.

"You don't have to sleep in here you know. You have a bed.", she sighed.

"You're a guest. Therefore, what I say goes, and I say you sleep in my room."

"I think you misunderstood the concept of the word, "_Guest_".

"Whatever, just go to bed you look exhausted.", he pointed at his bedroom door while placing his pillow on the couch.

"What if I'm _not tired_?", she protested.

He ignored her and flashed a smug look. She raised her eyebrow again, he noticed. This time, he tossed the pillow on the arm of the couch and stretched out across it, resting his legs on Maka, proceeding to throw a blanket over his body as if Maka wasn't there at all.

"What do you think you're doing?", she said through grit teeth.

"Sleeping.", he smirked, placing his hands behind his head.

"Not on me!", she protested, trying to push him off.

It didn't work, he was too heavy.

"Then I suggest you go grab a comfy spot on my huge bed.", he laughed.

She huffed, and an idea flashed in his mind.

"Well Maka.", he sighed, "I suppose you could do it_ now_ and let me sleep with no problem, or you could do it later.", he paused, "_However_, I can't guarantee, based on how _sleepy_ I might get, the likely chance it is that I would have to "_tuck you in_" later.

She cringed, gritting her teeth. Where was the Maka Chop when you needed it?

"Fine. You win.", she huffed in defeat, disappearing into his bedroom.

"Good Maka.", he chuckled under his breath.

Eventually Soul grew bored with TV, and lay back on the couch. He couldn't sleep, he just couldn't. Wes was in town. What the hell was he doing here? No, he couldn't think about that for now. What about the "_family matters_"? No, he's not talking about Soul. It can't be. Could he really? Maybe..

_"No, shut up Soul."_, he ordered himself.

Still, if not Soul then who, was it just to please the press? What if he knew Soul would see the news? Was he trying to scare him? If that's what it was, it was definitely working. He was terrifying, was his road trip about to end? No.

_"Screw that. I won't go home."_, he muttered under his breath.

He sighed. Who was he kidding? He wasn't going to sleep. He found it difficult to believe that Maka had actually forgotten about his insomnia. There's no way she'd let him smoke or even touch a beer bottle while she was there. She'd kill him.

_"Since when the hell does Maka dictate my life?",_ he grit his teeth.

He gave up. Nobody was going to win this fight. He was having a fight with Maka and she wasn't even in the room. Accepting defeat, he lay down in bed for at least a few more hours. Midnight was approaching, and he still couldn't get his stupid brother out of his mind. Why did he have to screw everything up?

A very disturbing sound interrupted his thoughts. What was that, crying?

_"Is Maka crying?",_ he thought.

He stood up silently, tracking the noise into noise into his bedroom. Sure enough, Maka was crying, though her eyes were sealed shut. She was crying in her sleep?

"_Maka._", he sighed, shaking her shoulders.

She whimpered a bit.

"Maka!", he yelled, shaking her a bit more.

She woke up screaming.

_"Damn, she's loud."_, he thought.

"Soul?", she looked up in shock.

"What the hell happened, where you having a nightmare?"

She nodded reluctantly.

He sighed. Sure he was a heartless brute, but he did the only logical thing.

Maka watched as he walked out of the room. A few tears still filled her eyes, but she didn't exactly know why. She couldn't remember her nightmare exactly, but she knew she'd been terrified, and hurt beyond belief.

"Soul what are you doing?", she asked as he lay a pillow and blanket on the floor next to the bed.

"Sleeping, what are you doing."

"I mean, why are you sleeping in here."

"What, now I can't sleep in _my_ room?", he asked in a gruff voice.

"No, never mind it's fine.", she sighed, resting her head.

He sighed as well. It was an obvious lie, and it was obvious he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.


	9. Souls Surprise

_**Intertwined**_

_**Chapter 9 - Souls Surprise**_

* * *

Soul received no sleep that night. He lay awake until about six in the morning, and proceeded to breakfast. His usual breakfast consisted of toast, peanut butter, and sometimes if he was lucky, bagels. This morning he wanted a better breakfast, he spoiled himself with cereal. Not just cereal, cereal and a soda. He needed to stay awake, but on the other hand why was he worrying. He couldn't sleep, even if he wanted to.

The thought was a little depressing, but he'd be sure to keep in good spirits around Maka. He didn't need her worrying about him, and he sure as hell didn't need her pity. As soon as he finished his breakfast he took a quick look at himself in the mirror. Needless to say, due to his lack of sleep, he looked terrible. There were bags under his eyes and his face just looked dark. Even with the dim ray of light illuminating the bathroom, he couldn't shake the feeling that things were getting a little too "_dark_" all-together. At this point he didn't know what he was rambling on about, he splashed some water on his head and walked out into the living room. Something was off, this wasn't him. He couldn't possibly have changed overnight could he? No, of course not hadn't gotten a bit of sleep.

_"Dammit.."_, he sighed, splashing water on his face once more.

He took a shower, and once finished he decided to sit down for a bit of TV for a while.. At about eight in the morning, he decided to wake Maka up too. There was no reason he couldn't return her to her "_humble home_" early, right? There was definitely no law that said she had to stay with him all day.

"Maka wake up.", he sighed, opening the bedroom door.

"Maka?", he called again, noticing an empty bed and bedroom.

"Maka!", he shouted, running back into the livingroom, then the kitchen, and finished in the bathroom where his search had come to an end.

Maka wasn't in the house.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!", he screamed, running out of the house and into the yard.

No sign of her.

Finally, he grabbed his motorcycle and sped off into the road like a maniac. He left a few skin marks on the pavement and a few angry faces turning their noses up at him as he cut more than a few people off. His frantic search proved nothing but absolute nonsense. He sighed in defeat, turning back around and heading to the apartment, where he'd have to tell Black*Star the bad news.

Black*Star.

_"Of course, Black*Star probably came and got her. Yeah, that's it."_, he reassured himself, grabbing his phone as soon as he hit the door.

"Black*Star!", he screamed as Black*Star answered the phone.

"Yeah, whatever, alright, just shut up and let me speak Black*Star!"

"Do you know where Maka is."

"What do you mean she's not with you?!"

"No I didn't lose her! I've been here with her all day!"

"What are you talking about, Is it a crime to be worried now?"

"Shut up Black*Star that's not the point!"

"Put Tsubaki on the phone you little weasel!"

"Tsubaki! Yes I realize you're tired."

"Yes, I also realize Maka was here last."

"Is that Black*Star in the background?"

"Did Black*Star just make a sex joke!?"

"Never-mind! That's not the point, this is important."

"Have you seen Ma-", the door opened and Maka walked inside with an innocent look on her face, as if he hadn't just gone through an hour of hell looking for her.

"I'll call you back Tsubaki.", he hung up.

"Maka! Where have you been!", he shouted, running up to her.

Maka raised an eyebrow at him, "At the bookstore. Where have you been."

"Maka, do you have any idea what kind of hell I just went through looking for you.", he growled, "You were sleeping this morning, I step out of the room for one minute and you just run off like that?!"

"Jeez I didn't know you dictated where and when I go.", she huffed.

He felt old, very old, and very stressed.

"Listen. Maka.", he took a deep breath, "If you're going to stay here, we need to set up some ground rules."

She nodded.

"Alright, rule number one, don't leave without telling me. If you are going to leave, let me know so I'll have at least a little warning the next time I have to speed out of the driveway looking for your ass.", he growled once more.

She huffed silently.

"Second, don't scare me like that. If you're hurt, if you need help, if something is bothering you, just scream. It doesn't even matter, just scream your lungs out so I know where to run."

"That's a weird rule. Not like I care, better save her ass, it's nice knowing someone owes you a few favors.", he smirked silently to himself, catching Maka's eye.

"Aren't you going a little overboard?", she sighed.

"Not overboard enough. Do you know what would happen if you got hurt Maka? _Not only would I feel guilty_ but,", he half whispered that part, "Black*Star and Tsubaki would beat the living crap out of me. Also, I would let them! Do you realize how stupid that was Maka?"

"You know Soul, you're beginning to sound like a real jerk.", she growled.

"Well excuse me for caring Maka! It's not my fault every time you walk out the damn door, something bad happens! I can't let you out of my sight, what happens when I'm not around and something happens Maka?!"

"Nothing's going to happen! Stop worrying about me I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can Maka! You could probably snort some crack and dance in the middle of the street wearing nothing but a tiara, too! That doesn't mean it's a good idea, does it?!"

Maka sweat-dropped a little, but quickly regained her composure, "I don't get what you're so worried about Soul, I made one bad call, that's it. It doesn't mean I'm helpless.", she clenched her fists.

"Yeah, because you were really in control when your dad was beating the crap out of you!"

_SMACK!_

Maka slapped him across the face, and quickly looked down at herself to see what she'd done. Soul stepped back a little.

"Maka..", he sighed.

"_Soul._.I'm so sorry.", she covered her mouth.

"I think we've had enough of this.", he looked down, holding his face where she'd left a slight bruise.

Maka looked up at his face in pure dismay. She'd gone too far, little by little she was turning into her father. First, she left unannounced, second, she comes home only to slap Soul for worrying about her? No, this couldn't be. There was no way she could burden somebody like this. Not after everything he's done for her. She stood there for a second as tears began to swell in her eyelids. This was the pit of her life, the moment she'd turned into everything she hated.

That was the moment, when she ran out the door crying.

"Maka!", Soul called after her.

No, her speed accelerated. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't care, anywhere away from here would be perfectly fine with her.

_"No."_, Soul thought, _"That didn't just happen. I'm dreaming, Maka wouldn't do that to me. She isn't like this. What's going on, dammit, what is going on!"_, he slammed the door as he ran out to the yard, hopping on his motorcycle. If he hurried he'd miss the morning traffic, he might just have the time. He could find her, he could bring her back.

**"Why do you care about her? What was she ever to you? She's the loner at school who had a rough past, nothing more and nothing less, right?"**, an unfamiliar voice in his head spoke in a dark, menacing tone.

_"Who are you."_, he thought.

**"I am a simple figment. Straight out of your deranged imagination, I guess you could say I am the inner madness, hiding inside your soul. You must have awakened it somehow, because here I am. I am no stranger my boy, we're very familiar in fact."**, the little, rough voice laughed.

_"What the hell are you talking about. Am I going insane?"_

**"Perhaps. Everybody goes insane once in a while, you do remember that young man at the park don't you?"**

_"What about him?"_

**"Also some of my handy work."**

_"You caused that?"_

**"Not necessarily, everybody lives with madness, it depends on how you react to it that determines who you are."**

_"This is bull crap, shut up and leave me alone you little freak."_

**"I just thought you might want to know where that girl is going."**

_"What do you know about Maka."_

**"Maka? Oh, yes her. Where else would she be going. She's headed to that one place she can call home, the one place she can vent her anger and still be accepted, no matter what."**

_"Where would that be?"_

**"Nowhere. Weren't you listening you little brat, she doesn't have a home. A place like that doesn't exist, of course, not to her anyways. Now, that brings me to my previous question, why do you care anyways? ****_She's a lost cause._****"**

_"Shut up! Don't you ever say that kind of __shit__ about Maka!"_

_**"My does somebody have a temper. Is it because you didn't get any sleep?"**_

His anger reached its climax. He came to an immediate stop as soon as he realized where he was. He was outside of the city, in the desert. In other words, he was absolutely nowhere.

"Maka!", he screamed, speeding towards the girl with pig-tails in her hair.

She was sitting in the middle of nowhere, burying her head down in her knees.

"Soul?", she looked up and sniffed quietly.

"Maka, I need you to come back. You have to Maka, listen to me."

"Soul I can't come back after what I did to you.", she buried her head down in her knees again, "I'm a monster. Just like Papa."

"Maka, listen to me.", he growled, throwing himself off of the motorcycle, "You are nothing like that drunk bastard. _Do you hear me?_", he stood behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"How would you know!", she snapped, swatting his shoulder away.

"Because I know you Maka!"

"No you don't Soul! Why are you here! Leave me alone!"

Souls face flashed a deep red. He wanted to hit something, anything, everything except for her. He wanted to make her see everything clearly from now on. There was nothing wrong with her, she was always caught in the middle of a bad situation. How is he supposed to make her see it's not her fault?

He stood over her, and grabbed both of her shoulders.

She looked up at him, slightly bracing her face for any sudden impact. She knew it was coming, his face told the entire story. He wanted to hit.

"Dammit Maka!", he screamed, gripping her shoulders and pulling her up off of her feet, into a tight hug.

She flinched a bit, but eventually she realized what had just happened, and placed a pair of weak arms around his shoulders. Slowly, and subtly, she began to cry once more. This time they weren't tears of misery, or tears of pain, they were just tears. They were tears she'd been longing to get out ever since she'd met him.

Finally, after the last tear fell down off of her eyes, evaporating as it hit the illuminating sunlight, he let her go. She took a step back and sat on the ground. He sat across from her, and they drowned in silence for a moment.

"What do you say Maka.", Soul stuck a hand out, breaking the silence.

"What?", she looked up at him, her tears hadn't fully dried as they left little stains trailing across her cheeks.

"Come back with me?", he sighed, holding his hand out further.

She stared at him for a moment. She hadn't noticed until now, but he looked dead. His features plastered on, consumed by sorrow and the looming shadows under his eyes, most likely caused from lack of sleep. She hadn't forgotten about his insomnia, and she felt terrible for not letting him sleep on his own bed. It must have been absolute hell for him. His eyes were a little bloodshot, possibly from anger, most likely stress. He was wearing the same pair of clothes he had yesterday, as he hadn't had the chance to change. All in all, he looked dead. Dead tired, dead frustrated, just dead.

This was the least she could do to ease his pain.

She nodded, taking his hand. They sat in silence for a few peaceful minutes. They could have stayed like that forever. For once, nobody is yelling, nobody is fighting, and nobody is going to get hurt.

At least, that's what they thought.

Their silence broken by the sudden sound of tire hitting dirt. Soul and Maka look around to find a black object in the distance. It looks like a car.

"Soul?"

"Yeah Maka?"

"What is that?"

"I don't know. Stay calm."

The car gained speed, it was accelerating. It wasn't going to hit them was it? There was no way, right?

It happened so fast.

"Soul!", Maka screamed as the car whirled directly around them, leaving the smell of burnt rubber. The car didn't stop, instead the passenger door opened and an arm reached out. First an arm, then a body. The tossed up sand simulated a thick fog, or even a tornado. It blew in Maka's eyes and she couldn't see. She could only hear Soul screaming her name.

The door flew open and the car never stopped, instead the man grabbed Soul by the neck, pulling him inside of what appeared as a limo. Just like that, the car, and Soul, disappeared. Maka was left on her own once more, sitting in the desert sun.

* * *

_**[Back Seat of the Limo]**_

"Hold him!", a voice commanded.

Soul kicked and screamed, reaching for every door and every opening.

"Let me go!", he ordered.

Eventually the struggling died down and Soul found himself sitting quietly. Not by choice, of course. In the process of getting him to behave, someone had tied both of his hands behind his back and duck taped his mouth shut. The windows in the limo where dark, so there was no need to fear. Nobody would see Soul in his current condition, nobody would save him.

"Ah, Soul, glad to see you again.", a voice in the back seat announced proudly.

He turned his head, only to find himself face to face with the one and only, musician of the family, world renowned genius, Wes Evans.

"Hello, little brother."


	10. Helpless

_**Intertwined **_

_**Chapter 10 - Helpless**_

* * *

Maka knows she's been through worse. She knows there's absolute hell that she's paid, but at that moment, she truly wished she was dead. She lay her head on the ground, in absolute, pure defeat. She has never felt so low in her entire life. This was insanity. Yes, she's been abused, abandoned, and hurt in so many ways, but this was too cruel. If there was any faith at all that she still held in humanity, it was all gone now.

Why was she even complaining? Complaining isn't going to bring him back. Nothing's going to work, she's just a girl, what can she do? She has no idea where he is, who took him, where they're going, or why. She knew as much as the sand that lay helplessly below her feet. No, the sand had blinded her. The sand was smarter than she was, of course. Now what? What was she going to do without Soul? What's she going to tell Black*Star? She didn't want any of this to happen. All she wanted was to run, and what happened? Soul is hurting, and it's her fault.

She could only imagine what Soul would say. He'd yell at her, and pull her off of the ground, even if she knew the ground was where she belonged. Six feet under to be exact. He'd just scream in her face, telling her she's wrong. He would make every excuse for her.

_"Stupid."_, she muttered.

There was nothing she could do for him.

_"Useless."_

What was she supposed to do?

_"Idiot."_

She can't help him, he's better off without her.

_"Pathetic."_, by now she was tearing up all over again.

After all he's done for her, this is how she's going to repay him.

_"Selfish."_, the tears weren't going to stop any time soon.

If she doesn't help him, who will?

_"Clueless."_

He's Soul Eater Evans, he's going to make it out of this.

_"Dumb-ass."_

Evans. That sounds familiar.

_"Abusive."_

Damn, so close. Where did she hear that.

_"Lost Cause.",_ she clenched her fist.

Evans.. It rings a bell.

_"Idiot. Big, stupid idiot."_

He can't be. How did she miss something that big?

_"Pathetic, clueless."_, she grit her teeth.

Now where did she hear that name.

_"Dammit. So useless."_

Evans, the family of musicians, right? That has to be right.

_"Dumb-ass. Selfish!"_

Wes Evans. That's the man who's in town. He's the one who might know what to do, or why he was taken!

_"Big stupid failure!"_

No, Wes Evans, the man who's related to Soul Eater Evans, but how?

_"Idiot!"_

Wes Evans. The eldest son of the Evans family, the rumored only son. That can't be right.

_"Pathetic! So pathetic!"_

Wes Evans. Big brothers to Soul Eater Evans, disowned by the Evans family.

_"Wes Evans. The man who brothers Soul. The man who's in town dealing with "family matters.". Wes Evans, the man who took Soul."_

That's it!

"No. This time I won't lay down.", she stood up and wiped the tears out of her eyes, "This time I won't be so helpless. **I won't be beaten!** I will get stronger! For Soul!", she was shouting now, at no one in particular.

"Do you hear me Soul!", she screamed, knowing the answer, "I will find you! I'm going to help you and then I will be the hero! I won't be helpless! I'm not weak!", by now the tears had completely stopped dead in their tracks.

She knew what she had to now. She knew where she was going, why she was going there, and who she was looking for. She was absolutely positive, she was going to save Soul. Also, she had officially gone insane. Maka Albarn will no longer lay down and be the helpless princess.

He's been saving her ass for the past month, without even trying. Now it's time to return the favor.

The strength had been returned to her arms and legs, and for the moment she felt on top of the world. Nothing could scare her, for the moment, she knew what Black*Star felt like. Her legs moved on their own, they traded light footsteps into a swift run. She felt like she could run for hours, and for Souls sake, she just might. No matter what happens, she will become stronger. From this point on, nothing will stand in her way.

Though she felt like running across the country sounded like a fun thing to do, she thought she'd go with the rational decision. Luckily, Soul isn't a smart person. He left his keys in the ignition of his motorcycle, that he'd left in the middle of the desert. She hopped on, realizing she had no idea how to drive.

Oh well, it's about time she learned.

It all happened so fast, one minute she was in the desert crying over her fallen friend, now she's running mission impossible to save him from whatever lurks around the corner. The thought has crossed her mind, it's possible, she might have to save him from his own brother.

Though she knew who to look for, that wasn't enough, no. This wasn't a fight just for Soul, it wasn't just a mission, it was an opportunity. She had to be prepared. This was a time for no-nonsense. For this, she would need something more than a silly sweater vest. She had to visit a "special friend" and retrieve her trench coat.

The house was still as run down an alcohol ridden as before. She smelled the booze the minute she entered the yard. It should have been a safety hazard. In fact, with her Papa living there, it already was. That wasn't going to scare her. He was nothing to her now.

She took a deep breath.

"PAPA!", she screamed at the top of her lungs, banging on the front door.

No answer.

**"PAPA!**", she screamed again, probably alerting a few neighbors, banging even louder.

No answer.

No time for this.

She kicked the door down.

There he was, sitting on the couch, passed out with a hangover. Pathetic as always. She didn't acknowledge the man. Instead, she marched upstairs to her old room. It was filled with beer bottles now, and looked nothing like a room. There were a few boxes stacked around the window and the closet. She knew exactly what he would have done with her trench coat. She walked down stairs, straight past the man who was confused, and utterly dazed with a hangover. She could read this man like a book. There her trench coat was, remaining untouched in the oven.

It wasn't burnt at all. Even someone like her father wouldn't be stupid enough to torch a flammable jacket. He kept it there to spite her. He doesn't even eat at the house, she knows it. He lives off of beer and eats the snacks placed out at Chupa-Cabra's.

Maka pulls out her trench coat, puts it on and gingerly snaps it up. She looked great. After all, the trench coat was her signature outfit.

Maka's gloves remained in the pockets of the trench coat, naturally she'd been able to remember. Often times she wanted to talk to Tsubaki about buying a new pair of both, but no. The gloves and trench coat belonged to her mother. Kami, that's exactly why he wouldn't burn it. He didn't have the nerve. Since she was already out of her mind as is, she walked in front of the couch, where her father lay, and rip the ice pack off of his head.

_**SLAM!**_

She gave him a solid punch in the mouth, knocking the couch over. If she hadn't worn her trusty, cushioned gloves, her knuckles surely would have been bleeding. He was out like a light, and she intended on keeping him that way for quite a while. Instead of following through with her plan and knocking her Papa into the Coma of a life time, she simply walked out the door. Just like that, she was back on her motorcycle, heading to god knows where.

She knew, she was headed to the opposite part of Death City. The houses that sheltered the rich, the houses that sheltered the "great" Wes Evans. On the way there, she noticed something a little strange. Her blood was boiling. Literally, it began to burn. She could almost feel it boiling inside of her skin, coursing through her veins. She'd never felt anything like it before, but she was willing to embrace it for the time being. There was no time to ask Tsubaki or Black*Star for help. Black*Star would slow her down, it was hard enough remaining silent while on Souls stupid motorcycle that made itself well overly announced the minute it entered any neighborhood. The damn things engine roared like a lion.

At this point, she had no idea where she was. The neighborhood was completely new to her. Nobody was outside, nobody was staring outside through a glass window. It looked absolutely deserted. Figures, it was a rich neighborhood. Any sensible person in this City spends their time at the highest class malls, stores, theaters, restaurants, and bars. Where was Wes going to go with Soul, though? He wouldn't kidnap his little brother just to take him to the mall, that's for sure. Then again, they are of the "_Evans_" family, and Maka Albarn just stole Soul Evans motorcycle all so she could play her part in "Mission Impossible".

Right now, anything is possible.

* * *

Soul had no idea where he was, what time it was, how he got there, or why he was there in the first place. He felt lower than a pile of dirt. That's probably what Wes would tell him too if he could read his mind. Though, there were times when it seemed like he could. They are twins after all, it isn't unheard of.

This was probably the longest car ride he'd ever had to endure. No, though this is the longest amount of time he'd been kidnapped by his brother, tied up and gagged and thrown into the backseat by his own brother. No, a road trip sounds like bliss right about now.

There was no use in struggling, he'd been trying for the past thirty minutes. It would've worked if he'd had a little more time, maybe an hour or so, but Wes noticed and now there were two body guards sitting next to him. Worst of all, Wes sat across from him, with that smug little face he always seemed to wear. It was irritating beyond belief.

"Little brother, do you know why you're here?", Wes finally spoke.

Soul narrowed his eyebrows, as if to say, "Wes, don't be a dumb ass."

"Oh right, I don't think you're in the position to speak right now.", he chuckled, as if he'd just heard a funny joke.

Soul rolled his eyes and continued glaring in his brothers direction. If looks could kill, his brother would most definitely be nothing but a pile of ash.

"Don't look at me that way, I'm only doing what's best for you. I told you, our home is where you belong, not somewhere out on the streets picking up women. Do you know where that will get you, little brother?"

No response, of course.

"It won't get you anywhere. You'll only end up on the streets, and anyone in the Evans family amounting to less than perfection, is unheard of. You know that don't you?"

No response, he had no idea what Wes was waiting for.

"Anyway, the minute we located your whereabouts we had to jump at the opportunity. We only wanted our little Soul back home. Mother has missed you dearly, and Father has as well, though,", he chuckled, "as you can imagine he hasn't admitted it to a living soul."

Soul rolled his eyes for about the millionth time.

"Anyways, we're only staying in the city for one last night. Tomorrow morning we're taking you back to our quiet little mansion. I think you've had enough of city life, don't you?"

He so badly wanted to shake his head and punch his brother in the face.

"Well, it looks like we've arrived.", he stated as the limo came to a stop.

The two body guards walked out first, followed by Wes, followed by the body guard proceeding to drag Soul out kicking and muttering something behind the tape. He managed to kick one of them in the mouth, but that was it before they bound his feet as well and stuck him in the nearest chair inside of the mansion. He felt as stupid as one of Wes's trophies. All he could do is sit there quietly and watch as Wes made the preparations to take him away from the city, away from peace, away from freedom, away from Maka.

He didn't even care that he'd allowed her to slip into his mind this time. At this point he had nothing to lose. Though he did know one thing was certain, among all else.

They would have to drag him out of the city kicking, screaming, and fighting, all the way through.

Maka was getting closer. She could feel it. There was a sensational amount of mansions and extremely large homes lining the block. If any one of these people walked through her old neighborhood, they'd surely be mugged. No mercy, stripped to the bone of all of their clothing, jewelry, and accessories. They'd end up saying goodbye to their cars and cell phones as well. In fact, it was highly possible every single thing in this neighborhood would cost a pretty penny. It was amazing, in fact some of them didn't really look like houses, more like castles if anything.

Now, she just had to figure out how she's going to find the house Wes is in. If she can find Wes, she can find Soul. Not now though.

She curses as she looks up at the sky. The annoying, laughing face is sinking behind the hills. Stupid sun. Soon enough, it surrenders the night sky to that of a cackling, bloody moon. She would never be able to recognize the limo in the dark. The entire thing was pitch black, she had a hard enough time trying to figure out what it was during the day. She'd just have to wait till morning.

She only prayed she had enough time, and that come morning, they'd still be in the city. For all she knows, they could be on their way to another country right now.

_"No. He's definitely still in town. I can feel it."_, she thought, parking the motorcycle in a dark ally.

This was a good neighborhood, and her blood was boiling to a point she only needed one push to end the fight as soon as it begins. In other words, you can fight her, but she can't guarantee you'll live to tell about it.

* * *

Soul cursed in his mind for the twentieth time. It was late, he could tell. The sun had gone down and he could almost hear the moon laughing above him. There was nothing he wanted more to be far away from here. He wanted to stare up at the moon and laugh with it, or anything really. Hell, at this point he wanted to try his hand at flying. Anything was better than being here. Wes had fallen asleep on the couch, and Soul had none of his drugs and no way of smoking even if he had. _God, how he hated being an insomniac._ No mercy was shown as he sat in the chair for what felt like years, watching his stupid brother sleep peacefully, and his stupid body guards following him around like a lost puppy.

On top of that, an even more unnerving thought crept into his mind in the middle of the night. For once, he wondered what Maka was doing. He wanted to know whether she'd somehow had a heroic change of heart and is on her way to his rescue right now, or if she'd collapsed in the desert hours ago. Neither of them seemed very likely. Somewhere nearing four in the morning, he imagined his own conversation with Maka. He had nothing else to do, and right now Maka was the only person keeping him from going absolutely insane.

In his dreams, it would usually end with him saying something stupid and receiving a Maka Chop, but that just means it's Maka. Sometimes she'd end up laughing with him though, and when she did it felt amazing. At least until he woke up and realized it was just a stupid dream courtesy of the weed he'd been smoking. If Maka were there, she'd tell him exactly what to do, and plan out something utterly cunning and devious, because that's who Maka is. She's smart, and he knows she wouldn't leave him behind like this.

However, Maka hadn't made her heroic burst through the door yet, and it was nearing morning. His brother began to toss and turn, and his gaurds were already awake. He felt a sudden pain in his chest. What is it this time?

_Fear.. No. Anger? Maybe. Losing faith..Perhaps._

No. This was none of that. This was pure helplessness.

This situation, was beyond uncool.


	11. Maka's Hidden Strength

**_Intertwined_**

**_Chapter 11 - Maka's Hidden Strength_**

* * *

At last, after what seemed like hours, the fun arose from its temporary grave. With morning sun resurrecting, Maka knew it was time. She'd have to make her move and she'd have to make it fast. She immediately hopped on Souls motorcycle, that still smelled like him-not that she noticed-and a few times threatened a tear to her eyes. She wasn't going to cry, every tear she shed from now on belonged to the past. She would no longer be rendered helpless. Never again.

Finally, she peals out of the ally like a maniac. She barely had to step on the gas, after all it was Souls. It must have carried a part of him with it, so it's only a wonder that it has the same hasty, free attitude. She only hoped he'd still have it by the time she arrived.

* * *

_"Dammit. It's morning. They're putting me in the car. Dammit! Let Go!"_, he thought, attempting to kick and scream with every fiber of his body. In a normal situation, he would've been free by now. This was his brother however, with his professionally trained body guards and even Wes himself would be a handful to take on. How he longed for the day he defeated his brother..

_"No. Shut up. Stop thinking that way, think about Maka. She's coming soon isn't she? Dammit Maka! You're running out of time!"_, he panicked as they shoved him into the limo once more.

* * *

_"This way."_, Maka thought, making a few left turns.

Something told her exactly where to go, when to turn, and how to get there. She was completely unfamiliar with this neighborhood and this part of town, but somehow, no part of her felt lost. The only thing she could think about was saving Soul. A part of her nearly slapped herself silly, she was actually encouraging thinking about Soul for once. Every other time he crossed her mind she'd simply kick herself and tell herself that Soul isn't the one she's looking for, and that she doesn't need to depend on Soul. This time it's different, she isn't depending on Soul. Soul is depending on her, and by the look of her feet on the acceleration, it doesn't look like she's ready to stop.

One more turn and she notices a black moving vehicle turning the corner almost a block away. She has no time to waste.

The car stopped at a red light. Perfect. She's almost there..

_**CRASH!**_

_"No!"_, she panicked.

Just her luck. The minute they've stopped, her one shot at catching up, some idiot slams into the motorcycle.

She looks up.

No, this isn't just some idiot. This is the king of idiots. That despicable face, the booze in the backseat.

Her Papa is there to greet her, and he doesn't look happy.

"No!", she screamed.

She doesn't have time for this! She has to get to the limo. For a moment, she closes her eyes and runs in the middle of the road. The cars are coming to a sudden halt as they approach her, only a breath away from running her over. Just as she expected, the fear is weighing down her legs, and just as she expected her Papa is getting out of the car, running after her.

She's racing against time, against the stop light, against road rage, against traffic, against her angry Papa, and against the limo. The odds are all stacked against her.

"Dammit! I'm not running fast enough!", she yells at herself as another car is too close for comfort.

"No! I won't lose Soul! I won't give up! I have to run FASTER!"

* * *

Soul is staring down at the floorboard, contemplating every way he's going to torture his brother, and if necessary, hide the body. So far everything he's come up with has been far too merciful.

"Wes! Look!", the body-guard to his right points out of the tinted window.

Wes takes a look behind him and rubs his chin.

"It seems like your friend doesn't know when to give up, Soul.", he chuckled a bit.

Soul looked past his brothers fat head where he could barely make out the figure in the tinted window. Everything became clear, for a moment he was running there with her. There was no doubt about it, Maka was going to kick some ass today.

"I said _**FASTER!**_", she commanded, flying off of her feet.

Her feet barely touched the ground. She only came in contact with the earth when she wanted to run faster, when she wanted to jump higher. She was almost there, she could feel it. So far three cars have crashed and it's kept Papa busy. Good, traffic came in handy today. Something hit her like a ton of bricks.

What was she to do once she reaches the car?

"Dammit.", she sighed, "No! Stop thinking! Just run Maka!", that familiar, angry voice commanded.

She grit her teeth and clenched her fist. She had enough speed, which meant even greater force. She had one chance. God knows what she's about to do is going to be utterly painful, but for the moment she doesn't care.

She can't imagine herself losing. All she can think about is hugging Soul one last time. She wasn't going to miss the opportunity this time. No matter what happens, she made a promise and she's going to honor it!

First, she needed to accelerate. Her Papa was throwing beer bottles behind her, only causing her to run farther away. The traffic was difficult to overcome, she hated the thought of getting hit. If she was a minute to fast or one minute to slow she'd surely die. Not only would she die, but she'd let Soul down. In which case she's probably rather be dead anyway.

No. She wasn't going to die today, and neither was Soul. She had no idea what they wanted with him but they weren't going to get him. However, the likely chance of a teenage girl punching her way through a bulletproof glass window, was her basic mission impossible.

There's no turning back now, the light was about to turn green.

Suddenly, one of the windows have rolled down. She notices a pair of ugly, brown eyes staring out at her. She has no idea who this man is but he's wearing a black suit, as if it were his job. Something follows his head.

No. This isn't happening. The man is pulling out a gun. It's pointed directly at Maka's head. Her rage is building over the climax, she'd never felt this way before. Never in her life has her blood boiled this badly, never in her life has she been so determined. However, determination doesn't mean victory. For the time being, all she can think of doing is punching that stupid glass window.

He fires his first bullet.

* * *

_"I can't believe this is happening. Dammit!"_, Soul growls under his breath, _"They're firing at Maka out there! All I can do is sit in here like a damn idiot?! Run faster Maka! Faster!"_

He stares out of the window, looking on past his brother's head as he watches the girl with pigtails, rushing to save his life. This isn't humanly possible. At this point, he isn't even sure if she is a human. Somebody that fast, somebody who's actually dodging every single bullet! This isn't natural. This isn't human!

"Dammit!", Wes screams, turning around to look as well, "Stop missing and shoot her! Shoot her feet!"

She avoids the shots once more, this time she's moving from side to side. This time the impossible is happening. She's dodging every single bullet, she's coming to Souls rescue, she's repaying her debt, she's going to win!

The driver has fled the scene. The bullets had scared him away. Soul noticed and flashed a silenced smirk. It was hard to move his lips underneath the duck tape, which was getting fairly irritating, so he settled for his own triumphant thoughts. He'd have to flash a million smirks and a billion smiles to express how much faith he's putting in Maka now.

Then it happens.

**_CRASH!_**

* * *

"I can do this.", Maka huffed.

"Don't start getting tired!", she ordered.

"I can do this! They aren't going to shoot me! I'm too fast for them! I'm not scared!"

She begins to repeat the words as her speed increases immensely. This time she knows what she's doing as she clenches her fist.

_**"I can do this! I won't lose! I'm not scared! I will not be BEATEN!**_", she shouts as she lands a mighty punch at the blacked out, limousine window. Luckily for her, the window shattered entirely.

She smirked a bit. No wonder the window had broken so easily, it was never bulletproof. She had worried for nothing, but her fear had aided her. Her paranoia became the reason she hadn't been crushed by a moving vehicle, the reason she hadn't been shot, the reason her father hadn't been able to catch her. The minute she's inside of the limo, all hell breaks lose.

"Soul!", she screams as she noticed the albino in the opposite seat, gagged and bounded.

"Bastards.", she growled.

The gunman in the window was quickly pushed out as she used all the force in her body to ram into him from behind. One push sent him out into the middle of the road. To her surprise the car hadn't been moving, but she was too distracted to check for a driver. She was so close to victory now.

"_**Kill her!**_", ordered a young man in the seat next to her.

The limo, luckily for her, had a wide backseat and a raised rooftop. There was no doubt, she had just enough room to fight.

"_**In your dreams!**_", she growled, which surprised both her and Soul.

She was up against one last body-guard, and the famed Wes Evans. He was definitely Wes, he looked too much like Soul, at least to be anything besides that of a relative, he was also far too young for his father.

Maka had no control of her body at this point. Whatever had lingered in her blood, was revealing herself. She used the seat in front of her to hoist her back legs up and kick Wes in the face with her boot. She immediately landed in front of Soul and threw a punch at the man next to her. Soul was squirming rapidly now.

She grabbed Wes by the front of his shirt now and slammed his body up against the shattered glass. So far, Wes hadn't made a single move and he'd been left with a bloody nose and fractured skull.

"I won't lose.", she growled as she slammed his head into the ceiling, stomping on his back.

As the other man noticed, she'd already swung a fist at the mans jaw. He almost seemed un-phased by it, until he wobbled a bit as he stood up to walk. She kicked again, punched with all of her might, and finally landed an impressive kick into the one part of the man, that immediately sent him down and out for the count.

With an unconscious Wes, two defeated body guards, and a missing driver, the winner is determined. She relaxed for a moment, before sitting next to Soul who had wide, tired eyes.

"Soul..", she sighed quietly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He looked down at her and leaned forward.

She followed his body language and untied the knots binding him, and finished by slowly removing the duck tape on his mouth.

"Soul. I'm so sorry.", she sighed as a few tears swelled up in her eyes.

He sat silently, rubbing his wrists and ankles.

"Soul I'm so sorry I shouldn't have run away like that! I shouldn't have slapped you. This is all my fault! I shouldn't have dragged you into this. Please forgive me?", she looked up at him with her familiar pleading, determined eyes.

He didn't have to speak to give her the answer.

She looked at him with her sad eyes again and the only thing he knew to do at that moment was to grab her chin, and pull her into the longest kiss ever experienced.

Maka's eyes grew wide as she looked at Soul, kissing her passionately with his eyes closed. She finally felt it. She finally understood, and for once she wasn't the helpless one. She closed her eyes, kissing him back.

"Maka?", he finally spoke, breaking the kiss.

"_Yeah?_", she mumbled, pulling away for a second.

"Where's my motorcycle?"

"I love you Soul.", she flashed her infamous apologetic smile, pulling him back into the kiss.

Whatever he was yelling at her was blissfully muffled by her lips, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Luckily for her, once the driver had fled the scene he'd left his keys in the ignition. Stupid move, but she'd thank him if she had the chance. Once their reunion had ended, they tread shamefully back down the street to grab his motorcycle, and latch it onto the back of the limo. Soul made it a point to steal his phone back from his brother, which he confiscated, and call the police.

Once the police arrived, Maka's story was so unbelievable, they actually had to ask for a witness. Being the captive, Soul was permitted as a trustworthy witness and pleaded Maka's case. She wasn't thrown in jail, they had been allowed to ride home in a damaged limo, and Wes and Spirit were arrested. All in all, it was a happy ending. At least until they came home and found out Black*Star and Tsubaki had been "_sleeping_" all day long. That wasn't happy, they had to throw up then.

* * *

It's about midnight. Maka decided she'd stay with Soul one last night to make sure he'd be alright, and that none of his injuries were too serious. He sighed and shrugged it off, pointing out that Maka herself, was injured far more severely than he had. She flashed a perfect smile. Of course, he was wrapped around her finger in a matter of minutes after that. No words necessary.

Soul was sitting in the living room, laying on the couch receiving little to no sleep as he heard a familiar sound echoing throughout his bedroom. What is that, no, crying again?

He sighed and walked into his bedroom once more.

"Maka.", he said, lightly shaking her shoulders.

After the third "Maka" her eyes fluttered open, drenched in tears.

"What's wrong Maka? Another bad dream?"

She sighed and bowed her head in shame, laying on her side so he'd be facing her back. Silently she dried her own tears, recovering from her short, choppy breaths.

"Do you want me to sleep in here tonight?"

"_No Soul. I don't want you sleeping on the floor._", she murmured.

She nearly jumped in surprise as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, followed by the familiar smooth skin nuzzling into her neck.

"Who said I was sleeping on the _floor?_", he smirked.

She giggled a bit, falling asleep quickly, and for the first time in over a year, Soul slept peacefully without the help of his drugs.

* * *

**Relax, there's an epilogue.**


	12. Epilogue

_**Intertwined**_

_**Epilogue**_

It's six in the morning. Maka and Soul had slept peacefully all night, in Souls comfy, warm bed. Soul slowly opens his eyes at the girl who'd changed his life in less than twenty-four hours. She'd done the impossible yesterday. Standing up to her father, stealing his motorcycle, punching through a limousine window, stealing his motorcycle, dodging bullets, rescuing Soul, stealing his motorcycle, getting his brother arrested, did he mention she stole his motorcycle?

The same thing runs through his mind over and over as he lays awake in bed, breathing in her scent. She had completely turned his life upside down in one day. Is that even humanly possible? No, of course not. Maka isn't human.

No, in fact she's much more than that. She's definitely his angel. At least, that's his only logical explanation.

"Maka.", he whispered, shaking her shoulders.

This time she immediately woke up.

"Soul?", she yawned silently.

"Maka turn around.", he commanded.

She sighed, lazily turning around to face him.

"What is it So-"

Her words were cut off by Soul pulling her into a sudden, deep kiss.

"I love you too Maka.", he smirked, breaking the kiss.

She raised her eyebrows a bit, slightly confused.

"You didn't think I forgot about that, did you Maka?", he chuckled.

She smiled, giggling a bit and pulling him back into the kiss.

* * *

As for school, Maka and Soul were no longer loners. No, they spent their time hanging out with Tsubaki, Black*Star, and mostly each other. Soul made it a point to show up to class everyday, and finally managed to stop getting into so many fights. Maka worked _wonders_ for his temper.

The only fight he'd gotten into, was with the principal's son. It wasn't really a fight, more like a screaming match. Soul caught Kidd staring at Maka, and Soul made it a point to re-arrange every single thing in the school as asymmetrically as possible. Kidd freaked out, lost his mind, and his father had to send him home until everything had been put back to normal.

On the bright side, on his way home, Kidd had met the love of his life and her little sister. Liz, and Patty.

* * *

As for home, Soul couldn't help but keep Maka over at his place, pulling her away from Black*Star and Tsubaki every chance he got. Eventually they caught on and wondered if Maka would like to live there instead.

Now Maka and Soul split the rent and share a bedroom. After all, it is only a one bedroom house, with one bed. Though, Soul was clearly holding back the money to buy two separate beds, she just gingerly let it slide.

* * *

As for Tsubaki and Black*Star, they were immensely happy for their friends who'd finally found happiness. They had good news as well, it wasn't long before Black*Star had made it a point to propose to Tsubaki. He wasn't the most level-headed, or the most romantic, but he was reliable, and everything Tsubaki was looking for. She stuck by his side just like he stuck to hers, and they are currently expecting their first child.

* * *

Spirit was locked up in a federal prison, for multiple counts of drug abuse, alcohol abuse, drunk driving, negligence, and many more charges that don't need to be listed. Maka never visits, and he'll never be able to visit Maka. At least, not without Souls foot up his ass.

* * *

Wes was sentenced to a minimum of a year in prison for kidnapping. Since nobody had been severely injured and Wes maintained a clean record, and _allot _of money, he'd been released on the condition he drops all contact with his little brother whatsoever.

* * *

Soul and Maka couldn't help but indulge in their new life style. It wasn't fancy, it wasn't the easiest, but it was better than anything they'd ever experienced before. Soul maintained his freedom, managing to take Maka out to various restaurants she'd been dreaming of going to, and treated her like a queen. Needless to say, she enjoyed the attention.

They lived together in peace, Soul had dropped his dangerous lifestyle and even managed to overcome his insomnia. Maka had loved every bit of her new life and was constantly showered in books, freedom, dinner, jewelry, and love. At last she'd found a home, and it was with Soul.

All in all, their dreams had finally come true. Soul is clueless most of the time, but he knows when something valuable is right in front of him.

That's why, as he watches Maka rest her head on his chest, he makes it a point to propose to her.

After all, she's definitely not just any girl.

* * *

**~Fin~**

* * *

** Finally finished. I didn't think it was going to have so little chapters, I could have sworn this one would have at least 20 to say the least. I guess I rushed the story or something, sorry about that. Also, I apologize to those of you who have to sit through my terrible grammar. I'm working on it but it's always those little things I end up missing. **

**~Also, I'm working on a new Soma right now, but it won't be published until it's been thoroughly completed and proofread. **

** That is all.**


End file.
